A Dark Evening
by Leonixon
Summary: Sometimes the people you heal are never fully healed. Sometimes they have hidden their past hoping it would stay there. Sometimes life never seems to work with fate hand in hand. Sunstreaker has learned the hard way. Felicity doesn't know. Three years have passed and said fate seems to once again be the puppeteer. G1/BayMovie AU Human OC/SS Sequel to A Sunny Sky
1. Abstract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Abstract<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

_Earth_

Felicity spun around to face the next person who smiled and reached out for her hand. With a smile of her own she gripped it and slightly bowed her head in gratitude.

"I'm so happy to say Miss-"

"Felicity. Felicity is fine." She quickly corrected the man, her smile became more nervous and polite. And forced. She didn't care much for her last name.

"Felicity...that your work is absolutely _exceptional_! May I leave you with my card for future business?"

Felicity placed a long lock of black hair behind her ear, revealing her new pierced ears. Metal studs shined against the soft light of the gallery. She tilted her head and accepted the card that was now being presented to her. "Absolutely. I would love to." She bowed her head again and watched as the man walked away.

And for a split moment she let out a long exhausted exhale and stood up straighter as another admirer came to her. She took the elderly woman's friendly touches to her shoulder in good stride and manners. After all, all these people here had just participated in an auction of her artwork hanging on the crème colored walls.

All of them had been sold and the money she earned was in the few thousand.

Felicity let out a breath of laughter at the number.

Three years.

Three years it took her to get here.

Four years when Sunstreaker saved her and brought her under his wing.

Three years was long ago when she last saw him.

"Felicity!" A large, pot bellied, middle aged Italian man bellowed her name, snapping her back to reality. She faked a smile as the large man brought her close and hugged her.

"Mr. Lombardi." She said patting his back awkwardly.

The man brought her in front of himself and looked her up and down. "Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to see such wonderful art sold to such wonderful people? Oh my, my, do you have any idea how much I love to show off such works in my ristorante?" He reminded her yet again for the umpteenth time.

"No idea Mr Lombardi." She was now smiling genuinely. The Italian man took special pride in owning paintings of Italian scapes. He often had a way with his charm and his booming voice.

"How about this mio amico? A free lobster lasagna dinner on me tonight and a bottle of my finest whine to celebrate another night of success, hmn?"

Felicity smiled, and finally, gently got free of his hold. His cheap cologne and garlic breath didn't mix too well with her right now. Something was feeling off with her body including her stomach.

"I would love to, Mr. Lombardi, truly I would but..." She looked around with a sigh and then the nearby metal clock on the wall. It was well past one in the morning. The after party was taking longer than it should have. "I'm totally exhausted." She let out another sigh and placed her again loose hair behind her ear. She needed a desperate hair cut and a good night sleep.

The man tilted his head in what was a slight pout and nodded his head. "I understand. Long nights are quite restless. Another time, si?"

Felicity deflated and smiled. 'Thank you so much Mr. Lombardi."

"Please call me papa Bardi. Easier to say and more fluid." He place his hand up and spun it around to make his point across.

The woman nodded her head in good humor and made her goodbye. Seeing she had a free moment, she walked over to the bar and sat down. She looked down at her red dress and straightened out the wrinkles in it. The bartender came over and offered her a drink. "Something fruity and light." She said.

She just turned the legal age for drinking and she didn't know the alcohols all too much. That and she didn't drink. Much.

"Hey, rockstar."

Felicity slumped her shoulders without looking at the source of the voice. "That's the best pick up line you have?" She raised her one eyebrow at the young man next to her. The bartender came back with an orange and red drink in a small glass. She downed it. It was small anyway.

"Well, yeah, you sort of intimidating being so known and all."

Felicity turned to him finally taking in his appearance. She wasn't interested. "Not interested, leave me a card."

"Now don't be like that, sweetheart."

Felicity lolled her head to the side. If there was one thing that Felicity would never, ever leave behind from Sunstreaker it was his sass and clever gestures.

"Don't call me sweetheart, sweetheart." She narrowed her eyes and hummed. In the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Lombardi eying her and the hot shot.

"Papa Bardi's watching." She said causally.

The many rings around the Italian's fingers were straightened out as he cracked his knuckles.

At first the man wasn't impressed but he saw a certain tattoo, a certain Italian tattoo that meant trouble, on the man's wrist. "Okay, okay, I'll leave."

And leave he did. She looked back at the Italian man seeing him straighten out his suit jacket proudly. And like that he went back into his conversation with a loud booming laughter.

She smirked to herself and looked back down to her lap.

Despite the crazy life that came with being a forthcoming artist in San Francisco there were the ups. Such as having an ex mafia Italian for a body guard who was the reason for your popularity. Sure Sunstreaker was the one who taught her and re-birthed her art skills but he was the reason for her exposure. His Italian restaurant promptly named Papa Bardi's was a hit in the downtown section. Along with the expensive dining and atmosphere, she was noticed by the owner himself when she was painting just down the block.

He introduced himself and the rest was history. Ever since then he was a prized customer and dear friend...and father figure.

The only dear friend she had since Sunstreaker left her. Suddenly her chest felt congested and tight. She leaned on the bar with her elbows and took in the practiced deep breaths she had taught herself. Along with her over thinking and stress of her knew and fabulous life, the dormant bond had been acting up more lately.

She closed her eyes. Was Sunstreaker in trouble? Did he do something with his spark again? Was he the reason why her chest was hurting?

She fought a shaky whine and hid it with an aggravated sigh. No not after three years. Not so suddenly...

Tonight was going to be too much and it was.

Felicity felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in fear, but soon relaxed when she felt that all too familiar hand. "Felicity, my girl, why don't you go home? You don't look so well."

"I told you Mr. Lombardi. It was a long night." She wanted to cry. Why? Why did she want to break down? She should have been so happy. She should have been so airy and welcoming all her customers, not shunned off in the corner at the bar.

"I know. Leave the guest to me."

She spun around and resisted to place her head on his pot belly, perfect for hugs and head nuzzles.

"I can't just go." She took in a shaky breath swallowing hard. Her heart was getting tighter and tighter.

"Si, you can. I will simply say you had other things to tend to, bene?" He place a hand on top of her head.

Felicity smiled and nodded despite the weight of his hand. His assuring words lifted the burden off her shoulders. "I'll definitely discount your next painting."

"Assolutamente no. No need Felicity."

She smiled once more before she stood up and nodded her head in gratitude. "I owe you."  
>"Until then." He said returning the bow.<p>

Felicity turned for the door that lead to the hall and made her way to the large closet where all the people coats and other accessories hung. She dug through and got out her plain leather jacket and hung it on her arm.

With a quick "Thank you" to the doorman she was outside on the streets of downtown San Francisco. With her heels clicking against the sidewalk she raised her arm and hailed a taxi. One soon pulled up and she got in hastily. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

She said her address to the driver and they were off.

With another sigh Felicity leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. The street lights were a slow strobe light across her tan skin as they went and came by.

The thought of leaving her own party didn't cross her mind. Right now, Felicity was so exhausted and so tired. Her new popular life was amazing but it overwhelmed her. She had no close friends besides Mr. Lombardi and Clair. But she and her weren't so close that she would divulge her personal problems to. She had nobody to really vent to. Life was hectic without a shoulder to lean on. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

For months she had missed Sunstreaker being next to her. And only now was her loneliness truly creeping in. But at the same time, without Sunstreaker she had allowed her art to grow all on its own. Her hands and art style were reborn by the mech but she still sees him in her art. And that was enough to get her through the loneliness. But for how long?

She busied her troubling thoughts by looking out the window watching the streets and people go by.

Three years later she was the same quiet, humble, and life loving person. Her husky self had been sustained throughout the short years and her straight hair was now past her shoulder and beginning to have a slight curl at the tips.

Because of her new popularity and new income the woman no longer worked at the art store but was now promoting the tiny shop using her popularity among the city. Their sales have rocketed and Clair and her grandfather were doing more than fine with the flood of new and valued customers.

Felicity's art had been exhibited around galleries, auctioned as fast as she can create and even a handful of beginning artists had came to her for expertise.

All in all her life wasn't that bad but-

"Hey!" She snapped out of it and opened her eyes to an annoyed taxi driver. She rubbed her hands down her face and said a quick apology before paying the fare with a two dollar tip.

With a bit of lag Felicity stepped out of the cab and closed the door. For a moment she watched the yellow vehicle drive off before turning to face her condo.

The home Sunstreaker bought and gave to her to start her new life. Her heels quietly clicked on the pavement as she walked to her front door. With another sigh, she unlocked it and went inside. She flicked the lights on in the garage and blinked at the bright lights. A new headache was now forming and she groaned.

Littered across the empty garage floor were tarps. In the far corner empty canvases of various sizes leaned against the cold wall. In the center more than five pedestals holding works in progress glowed in the soft light.

A desk to the side was littered with used tubes of paint brushes, pallets, cups of murky paint water, books, and paper. Some supplies were neat, others were used and shown their artistic abuse. A few granola wrappers hung at the edge of the table. One fell off and softly landed on the ground.

She cringed realizing her messiness. If Sunstreaker saw this she knew he would pull a fit. She frowned.

With the demand of works becoming higher she didn't exactly have a chance to clean her supplies. As it was she didn't get enough sleep. All day she would paint and sometimes fall asleep right at the brush. Sometimes she would trudge her way to bed at three in the morning.

It was demanding but she loved it. It was a love hate relationship she couldn't help but love. Even if some of the works lacked some soul she made time for others to put said soul into them.

Felicity hummed. Tired of contemplating she turned off the lights and trudged her way up the stairs and opened the door to the living room.

It was the same as Sunstreaker left it. Black leather furniture. The walls painted a beautiful shade of crimson red and as demanded by the mech, a white diamond pattern was created by his hand on the opposite wall to break the overbearing color. She smiled sadly and dropped her leather coat on the couch and slipped her heels off. The woman made her way to the kitchen where she placed a kettle of water on the stove. A cup of chamomile tea sounded excellent.

With the kettle brewing she made her way over to her bedroom and into the master bathroom. With eager hands she stripped herself and turned on the water for a hot shower. She stepped in and relished the warm water on her tense skin. She turned around and allowed the water to trickle down her back and tired legs.

She let out a sigh of relief.

After her shower she climbed into a pair of silk pajamas and made her way into the kitchen where the kettle was whistling. She took it off and poured a cup of the soothing tea. With a deep breath she inhaled the steam that came off of the drink and smiled.

Felicity then made her way back to the living room and sat in the leather couch where it welcomed her tired body.

The smile was gone and Felicity was back to staring out into space. She didn't think about particularly much. It just felt good to stare and unfocuse a tired mind. With gentleness she placed the cup of tea to her lips and took a quiet sip. The warmth of the tea traveled throughout her body melting away any discomfort she had at the auction.

She blinked once not breaking her resting stare. She tilted her head, hair flowing down her chest.

As she quietly sat by herself the woman didn't think about just one thing. It jumped from one subject to the next. How much paint did she have? Was the one customer happy with that painting she secretly messed up on? Did she pay rent? Where was that blue dress she packed away? Is it Friday? Do I need to go to the market?

Felicity took another sip of her tea. But as she did a sudden pain in her chest rose into her throat. She abruptly leaned forward spitting out her mouthful of tea.

She set the hot beverage on the end table and steadied herself. She took in deep breaths. In and out. Just like she had taught herself when the bond acted up.

The bond was flaring again. _Twice_ in the same night. What was going on?

Felicity leaned back, tilting her head forward. She rubbed a hand on her chest trying to lift the fist clamped around her heart.

And just like that it was gone. She exhaled and blinking away tears that had started to form in her eyes.

_Sunstreaker._

This was twice that the supposedly dormant bond made itself not so dormant.

She wiped the tea off of her chin slowly before picking up the drink again.

Something was going wrong with the bond and Sunstreaker. She took another shaky sip. But that wouldn't explain the reason why it was acting up so suddenly.

Past years it was fine until now. Why now?

Felicity hated the lack of an answer.

* * *

><p>It was about four in the morning when the woman managed to fall into restless sleep. She had been wishing for a restful sleep that was much needed and deserved. But again her wish was not granted.<p>

A half a cup of tea was now cooled and resting on the table stand. Felicity's body was sprawled across the couch. She clutched her arms in front of her chest as if securing her delicate human heart. Her breathing was calm and steady.

Despite everything else, an expression of discomfort was on her face. She moaned quietly shifting to her side and curling into a ball.

A foreign warmth picked up on her discomfort and slowly crept over her mind. A whisper of curiosity and worry brushed her conscious. But as soon as it came it was gone.

Because she was sleeping, she would never realize that it was the bond she shared with Sunstreaker that was comforting her. That had always comforted her in her sleep whenever she was restless. That had always comforted her in secret among her dreams.

Felicity sighed, her tense expression melting into peace. Finally she drifted into a deep restful sleep. The bond withdrew and it was quiet again.

As it always was and should be.

Dormant.


	2. Antecedent I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

><p><strong>I was never planning on making a sequel to A Sunny Sky. But I suppose that's what all writers say about their stories … This specific story is dedicated to one of my dearest, dearest friends. She is the bestest friend I ever had and was the one who made me officially get me to write this and made me even more determined to publish it. This is for you Autumn. <strong>

**Big thanks to ProfessorKit and Autobot Aftershock for plot ideas. And thank you, to those who asked me if there was a sequel and others, for continuing to be rabid readers. **

**Without further adieu, the official start to A Dark Evening.**

**Enjoy.**

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Antecedent I<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves"<em>

_Thousand__s__ of years ago_

_Cybertron_

They were surrounded. Back to back they watched each strange mech close in on them. Lips curled in snarls and bodies coiled tight like a springs. They were to defend themselves with the rarest weapons on Cybertron.

"Stand down my mechs. Do not harm them..."

Which made them a commodity-

A larger mech donned in thick black armor came forward. A crooked smile came to his lips as the two whipped around to face him, their weapons unskillfully posed in front of their bodies. "What do we have here?" He said eying the weapons with lust.

-For certain trades.

"Where did you get such weapons younglings?" He said tilting his helm.

The silver mech spat at his feet.

The golden one kept a fiery and fury filled gaze on him.

The mech hummed at the reaction and looked around at his five lackeys. "Lower your weapons. Lower your weapons." H e hushed their complaints with a calming but same crooked smile.

He turned to the two younglings again. They were freshly fitted into their final frames. Still bit of a youngling, not yet an adult mech. And they were _fine, sturdy, frames_.

He circled them. "I come from Kaon looking for young mechs such as yourselves."

They were still coiled tight, watching his every move.

He stopped and tilted his helm. "You should be lucky that _I_ found you."

"We're not."

"We know who you are and what you do."

"We're not interested."

"Leave."

He balked at how fluidly they spoke after one another. He looked closer at their frames and optics. They were so alike... Voices, frames, and...

He curiously and secretly scanned their spark signatures. He tried to hide his reaction but he couldn't. "Spilt...sparks?" He whispered in awe.

They huddled closer together, ready to protect their other half.

They were rare and rarities were held at such a high price.

"Please, be still mechlings. I have no reason to look down upon a gift from Primus himself."

"Primus my aft." The yellow one growled. He was the one standing in front of his twin. He was the protector and older of the two.

He felt a twinge of pity for the two mechs for they had no idea of their true potential. He wanted to collect these mechs. He knew they were worth thousands of credits just for their weapons that they possessed. But split-sparks? The Pit Master would be pleased. So very pleased.

"Do you have any idea what weapons you wield? How much potential and glory they can see? How much power you hold at your forearms?"

They did not relax their defensive pose but curiosity wavered in their optics as their lips became firm. He smiled but hid it away quickly. He was reeling them in. His lackeys looked at one another with knowing expressions. "Who crafted these weapons?"

They didn't answer immediately. The yellow one spoke. "Our creators."

"They offlined."

"Decepticon bombardment."

The slave master cringed. Not because of their story. The rising war that was looming over them was hurting the pits and his slave business. He remained calm and forced down that anger. The mechs saw such anger as a reaction towards their story. It made them continue.

"We swore they would see energon. The blades." He clarified.

"Decepticon energon." The yellow one corrected with a growl. He shifted ever so slightly causing the dim light of the moons above to streak across them.

He smiled and leaned forward. _Tease._"And they can. They will. Come with me and I promise you will learn to wield such magnificent Cybertoniun blades. You will learn to kill. You will learn to see victory. Come with me and your blades shall drink Decepticon blood." He said his voice quiet, barely a whisper to entice the mechlings of their dream for revenge. A dream of revenge that will make the crowd roar. A dream that would earn him big credits.

They looked at each other. "You're not like the other slave owners that have come for us." The silver one said in a low tone.

He frowned. He was nothing like _them._ He took better care of his merchandise and made sure that they would be taken care of. That's why he was the Pit Master's favorite slave gatherer. He had an optic for the special ones.

"I am not. I wish to see you in all your potential glory. The pits are where you belong to feed your lust for revenge. I will give you all the Decepticon opponents you wish. In fact, the ones responsible for killing your creators in cold energon." He didn't make promises. He made lies. Golden lies that would lure the naive mechlings into becoming gladiators.

The silver one stood up straighter and watched as the mech's lackeys flinched at the sound of his blades retracing into their forearms. The slave master smirked. Just from the sound it sent shivers down his spinal strut. Such power. He turned to the golden one, blades still at the ready.

It was quiet for a moment as the two twins stared down the black mech. They were speaking to each other over the bond. Sunstreaker bowed his helm towards his brother huffing a disapproved sound. Sideswipe narrowed his optics at his brother as he replied. The golden one snapped his blades into hiding causing the black mech to recoil back at such a sound. He placed stern fists by his sides. Sunstreaker looked to him.

"We stay together." He said hands clenching tighter. His tone was too serious for his young voice. But that was to change.

The black mech nodded his helm once. "Of course" He smiled. He imagined the twins fighting side by side the crowd cheering on for his merchandise. It already sounded so beautiful. But if his dream was to become that reality, he needed to work them hard. Train them. _Those_ were promises he were already keeping.

He looked doubtful before looking to his brother. He nodded his helm and stood taller also. "My designation is Sunstreaker."

"Sideswipe." The other mech said with a nod.

The black mech cupped his hands together. "And you will call me Master."

* * *

><p>Their journey was long. They were loaded onto a cargo transport and placed into a cell. They had huddled against each other for the whole trip.<p>

Sunstreaker always made sure Sideswipe would get more of the equal energon portions they were given. He was the weakest of the two. Nobody knew and nobody was to know.

Now, they were walking along dark corridors that lead to the upper levels of the pit. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced around at the stasis cuffed mech's and femme's. "Why are they restrained and we are not?" Sunstreaker asked in a suspicious tone.

The black mech ahead of him looked over his shoulder and hummed.

Sunstreaker growled. "...Master."

"They are not like you. They are treated differently because their handlers do not know the potential of their...pupils." He said placing a hand out to smooth over the term.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at the two guards by their sides as Master lead them down more corridors and dark hallways.

"And we are guarded?"

"Like prisoners."

"Will you always be like this when you speak?"

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics. "What do you mean by that?"

He growled.

Sunstreaker bit his glossa. "Master."

"You speak as if you are the same. Why not speak as individuals?"

"We are the same."

"No different, no less"

"I am him"

"And he is me."

Master stopped causing the ones following him to come to halt. He spun around to face them slowly and smirked. "Incredible..." He said in awe.

He admired the two momentarily before turning to a lift. He keyed a code into the panel and shooed away the guards. "You are not needed anymore, be gone."

They wordlessly bowed and went on their way. The twins watched as the guards did as they were told. They soon realized Master had a powerful status and position among the pits in order to be bowed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed after Master as he stepped onto the lift. The lift closed and light lit up the shaft. They slowly started to rise.

It was silent for a moment before Master lifted his chin and spoke quietly. "You have not known me for long, my mechs. You may not know me for long depending on your will to fight and stay alive. I have a reputation. I have my credits. I have a dignity that must be kept in place."

They listened despite their forever lingering doubt, caution, and anger.

"I am taking you to the Pit Master herself."

"Herself?" They both said at the same time meaning two different queries.

His smile reflected in the glass in front of him. "Yes herself. She wishes to see only my pupils up close and personal. She and I have a...relationship that she spares so thinly. And yes Sideswipe, she. Her mech creator offlined from a...disagreement among his customers. He passed his position and place among the pits down to her. Do not mistake her to be a little femlet."

He turned around. "Make your best impression if you want to live." He said, a cold tone taking over his deep voice.

They backed away and sneered at such a request. The lifts' doors opened and immediately perfume, a smell of sweet energon, and other delicacies wafted into the lift. But most of all that was out of the ordinary, was the fazed and muffled sounds of thousands of Cybertronians cheering.

Master slowly walked forward and the twins followed after him. They walked down a hall before it opened to a circular room. In the middle of the open space, a dark emerald femme donned in off planet cloths and gems, rested on a plush berth covered in pillows.

A handful of femmes were strewn across her lazily, in-taking what were illegal substances.

A mech from behind massaged her neck and she purred happily. She only bowed her helm to look at the arena below and see another kill. She laughed among the crowds cheering. A flowery sound not meant for such a horrific scene.

Master held up his hand to halt the twins and he stepped forward cupping his hands pleasantly. He cleared his vents to earn the femme's attention.

She looked up from the arena, her purple optics slowly focusing on him. A sly smile was brought to her lips. She waved her skinny hands at the femmes across her. One of them moaned in discomfort before she kissed her lovingly and pushed her aside gently. She stood up, the sheer blue lace falling by her sides and the floor. She met the mech halfway.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't understand the words that were exchanged between the two. They were too quiet and blocked by the floating curtains that hung and waved from the draft within the room.

It was a palace just in one room.

Sunstreaker felt violet optics on his frame and saw that the femme was indeed looking at him. She licked her lips with her glossa and walked her way over to the two mechlings. A deadly grace that was both slurred and practiced, manipulated her body in the most gracious way. Her lithe form was curvy, giving her more of the appearance of an organic femme than Cybertronian. Her helm was graced by wings and sharp cheek guards. Plating swirled around her chest and down her sides. A metal plated skirt lined with strings of jewels and precious metals rang and clanged against her thighs.

The golden twin couldn't keep his optics off of her and neither could Sideswipe.

Master walked from behind her and gave them a fiery look. One that was crystal clear.

In a quick decision, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe bowed simultaneously.

She smiled turning to Master. "Already breaking them in I see." Her voice was metal on metal grinding with a sweetness that was hard to resist. They both straightened their bodies, presented for show.

She hummed flicking her optics to Sunstreaker first. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She walked around him, her clawed green hand trialing along his back, aft, and then up Sideswipe's back, shoulder, chest, and then down to his inner thigh.

They took her touches with closed optics awaiting whatever she was to do to them.

She slipped her hand over Sideswipe chest humming at the pulling of his spark and then placed her other hand on Sunstreaker's

She stood in front of them leveling them with her violet optics.

"Split-sparks." She whispered.

They opened their optics zoning in on Master. A betrayal in them.

She tisked. "No, no, no, my mechs do not blame him. I need to know such things when buying my next gladiators. You see, you're special...oh yes..." She hummed coming closer to them.

"So...very special..." She whispered into Sunstreaker's chest plate. She licked the golden plating with her glossa and raised his forearms kissing them each. The femme looked up to the mech, a lazy lust within her optics. She slid her purple optics to Master, a pleased hum coming from her chest.

Sunstreaker fought the urge to flinch away from her but he couldn't. He was to do as he was told. If he wanted to live like Master had said.

Sideswipe carefully watched her as she fondled his twin's chest, abdomen, and arms. A sneer was taking place over his lips but Sunstreaker sent a quick and clear warning over the bond. Reluctantly the mech stood straighter and stared forward, discomfort, insult, and disgust still flowing over the bond.

She backed away and smirked. "My name is Hypogeum. Very few mechs know my real designation. It is an honor bestowed on those that I believe are worthy and you are very worthy. Yes..."

She turned away from them dismissing them so easily. Sunstreaker fought a scoff. Sideswipe wanted to scowl at the treatment she was giving his brother but withheld. The warning from his brother was to be heeded.

"Fifteen thousand credits." She said to Master. "Each"

He smiled so brightly before he recollected himself and bowed. "Thank you, Hypogeum, I am forever your most loyal supplier."

She cupped his chin and leaned in close to his lips. "Do not ever forget that." With that she backed away and started walking back to her berth of femmes who whined for her attention.

Master turned to the twins and placed a stern expression on his faceplates. "Today you begin your training." He walked past them expecting them to follow, for which they did.

"Training?" Sideswipe echoed.

"The best of the best that only Hypogeum supplies to her prized gladiators to be." He said as they walked down the hallway and into the lift.

The lift closed as if it was sealing their fate.

* * *

><p>They said they were being evaluated. Strength, mods, frame type, capabilities and health records.<p>

They were adding protection against viruses and corruptions. Chips that tracked their every move were imbedded in the back of their helms. They were to be treated as princes. That was what Hypogeum had ordered. Twins were so rare and to announce such warriors to a thousand plus crowd would surely bring in the bets, credits, and hopefully the energon that would stain the arena floor.

A small, quiet, and small medic told each twin to bow their helms allowing access to their processor ports.

The hook up was easy and as soon as the medic activated the devise in his hand, each twin became limp and fell into stasis.

Master folded his arms and watched the monitors as new strengtheners, codes, and new lines of CNA were uploaded and intertwined into the twins' processor and cortex. They were to be strong. The best. To be able to fight anything in their path.

But.

To do so demanded unnatural strength. Strength that enhanced their performance, movement, muscle compounds, and processing. Illegal in so many ways, but necessary to survive.

New armor, new programing, and new lifestyles. Weapons were not needed.

They were already gifted with pure twin Cybertonian blades

Master cupped Sideswipe's chin making the mech's dark optics look at him.

"What a beautiful welcome to a gladiators' life." He wistfully said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe yelled out as he backpedaled. The mech in front of him slammed into his stomach, causing him to collide into the metal wall. Energon sputtered out from his mouth as he took the blow. He pathetically moaned and fell to his knees curling into a ball.<p>

Nearby, Sunstreaker was spiting and growling, fighting to aid Sideswipe. But in his way were two burly mechs holding him back. "You're going to kill him!" He roared. He snarled and pulled his arms from the grip they had on him. Sparks flew from his shoulder joints as he did so. The berserk twin gritted his denta as the mech brought down his weapon on Sideswipe's leg.

The yell that escaped his brother was torture to him. The bond was becoming chaotic.

Nearby, Master was stroking his chin in thought unaffected by the scene in front of him. He narrowed his optics. The mech was willing to rip his own arms from his body to save his twin. Master hummed glancing over to Sideswipe panting and begging his brother's name.

He snapped his fingers. "Release him." He ordered curtly.

The two guards looked at each other and warily did as they were told. Immediately the golden twin charged forward snapping out his blades.

Master smirked as the mech jumped into the ring, slashing his blades carelessly at the trainer. The trainer simply laughed and kicked him squarely in the chest knocking him off balance. He stumbled backwards but regained his balance easily. He went onto all fours, hovering over his twin, blades at the ready.

They were still fumbling over their new strength and speed but they were aware of the change. They were not getting better though and that was what worried Master.

The golden twin retracted one blade placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sunstreaker looked up to the trainer with fiery optics, daring him to come closer. Below Sideswipe reached for his brother's hand. He looked down and pulled his brother closer to his spark easing any pain he felt.

Master stepped forward unaffected by the damage done onto Sideswipe. "You are to no longer be trained separately." He waved away the trainer who stood in the corner of the ring patiently.

Sunstreaker snapped his helm up form his injured and bleeding brother and snarled. "You almost killed him!"

Master curled his lips. A sharp sound of metal on metal silenced all motion and commotion in the room as he back handed the golden mech. "_What_ will you expect in the arena, you _weakling_!?" He raised a stern arm and pointed to his side. "_T__hey_ will not give you chances! _They_ will not spare you!_They_ will not give you mercy! If you are to fight as gladiators you are to be trained as one! There will be no mercy here!"

Sideswipe reached for his brother's arm and clutched it. Sunstreaker looked back up to Master. He was shocked but he would never let that show. His cheek stung but his words stung more. Because they were true.

Master saw this and looked down to the silver twin. His pathetic form made him snarl in disgust. He looked away fuming.

"We are already one, Master. We need to train as one." Sunstreaker said quietly. All of his fire had been put out by his true and harsh words.

The black mech vented deeply at the mechs plea. A plea that may be the solution to their slow progression. He calmed himself also. Not even a steller cycle and this..._merchandise_ were not merchandise to him. They were growing on him...and that was not acceptable. At all. He remained in a silent fury at the realization.

A thinner mech donned in simple dark green armor came from one of the barracks nearby. Master snapped his fingers at him and immediately he came over. "Bring them to the infirmary. Make sure no one is to separate them." His voice was quiet and he turned away from them purposely.

They were growing on him and he knew it was already too late.

* * *

><p>"To the side. Right, sidestep, block, sweep, <em>still<em>..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker circled each other, blades raised and posed to strike.

Master was standing to the side, hands clasped behind his back looking upon his mechs with pride. "You are slow on the counterattack, Sunstreaker." He said sternly circling his mechs as they fought.

He growled rushing forward to meet his brother's weapons with a brilliant clang of metal on metal. It sent a chill down his back strut. Only _their_ weapons could make such a beautiful and haunting sound. It was glorious.

"I hate to be corrected." Sunstreaker growled.

Sideswipe simply smirked.

"Quiet!" Master ordered. "Place your weight in you center..."

They backed away from each other and met again performing simple blockage techniques.

"Perfect." Master said still circling the ring with a critical optic.

The twins could not be trained by others. Not even from the best of the best. Every one of the trainers they would defeat. Even with their clumsy swordsmanship. It was not until later on did Master understand how the bond truly worked.

The twins shared a bond that allowed private and inner communication with one another. In a mere astro second they would move like water to dispatch their teacher. Each one defeating in one, if messy, move.

Now it was just them. They taught each other. They spoke to one another. A trainer would teach a move or perform an attack and they were to copy it on one another.

"Are you blocking the bond?"

"Yes." They both said curtly. They were to focused on watching the instructor demonstrate and explain another move.

Master paused and raised an optic ridge. "Trainer, proceed with more complicated strategies. They are learning quickly." And before they could reply, Master shifted his clasped hands only to become more comfortable. "And this time I wish to see energon."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned around to face him in shocked disbelief. "Never!" Sunstreaker growled. "I will never harm him."

Sideswipe looked on the edge but was less outraged but worried.

"To train is to experience. Sharing the bond means sharing pain. If one of you were to be injured in the arena for the first time without any prior experience. You would die from such an inexperienced sensation. To be stronger, as brothers, and gladiators, pain must become a second nature, a normal state of mind. Embraced and taken as it is."

He walked closer to Sunstreaker seeing him ready to yell out again. "Has my training ever not made sense, my mechling? Have you ever seen any sort of trickery to it? How many times must I tell you? There is no mercy here."

Sunstreaker was livid.

Master puffed his chest out. Sunstreaker's stubbornness and anger was amplified by the strengtheners. Something of which was a blessing and a curse. Master had to use strong, piercing words to break such stubbornness down. "Many other trainers gladly have their students tied in chains and stabbed in the chest repeatedly until they are on the brink of death to learn such pain. Be grateful it is from your brother and no true feelings of hatred are behind _his_ blade."

"Begin." He said backing away sparing no more of his words. He had said enough. The twins stood still. Sunstreaker snapped his helm up to his brother and Sideswipe craned his neck forward only a little as if proving a point. Sunstreaker growled.

Master was patient and stood by watching their exchange over the unheard bond. The trainer was patient also. Sideswipe looked to his blade twisting his arm so that it glistened in the dull lighting that were the barracks below the arena.

And with slow movements Sunstreaker crouched into a defensive position accepting what he was told to do. The trainer backed away allowing room for the twins. Sideswipe looked his brother into his optics and he slowly nodded once.

They charged at one another.

Energon freely flowed into nearby floor drains by the time the training session was over.


	3. Antecedent II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Thank you so much for all your feedback guys. It makes me truly happy. Enjoy. **

****Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Antecedent II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the killtime comes." <em>

_Thousand__s__ of years ago_

_Cybertron_

Sunstreaker glared up at the ceiling above in their cell. They had been repaired and ever since then they had not spoken to one another. Sideswipe sat on the ground spinning a metal cube on its corner.

"What are we doing, brother? What are we doing here?" Sunstreaker's hoarse voice broke through the silence.

Sideswipe continued to spin the cube. No answer.

"Have we forgotten why we came here? Had we even had a reason?"

Sideswipe spun the cube one last time, resting his hand on his leg causally as he watched it spin and clatter to its side. He flicked his optics up to his golden twin.

"You tell me, Sunny." He quietly said. "I was the one following you that night."

Sunstreaker widened his optics and sat up looking over to him. "Sides...are you-?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Nah, I always had you make the hard decisions bro." A shrug. He looked away. "You know...It was hard leaving them behind. But...I think being here is alright. So far. We're doing this because we want to. We have to be stronger like Master says. We have to learn how to fight somehow...against them..."

Sunstreaker looked away also. "Is this what _they_ want?"

Sideswipe scoffed. "They're not here, so what's the difference? Its just us now. It always seemed like that anyway." He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Sunstreaker creased his optic ridges in concern. "You know they loved us. That is why we're here. They did not deserve to die like that. Not by _them_."

The younger twin looked back at him "I think you found your answer. Not really mine truthfully but I think I can adopt it as my own." He shuttered his optics with a sigh.

Silence filled the air once again. Sideswipe nudged the cube with his ped to keep him busy for the meantime.

"They told us to survive..."

Sideswipe sighed and lifted his helm up. "Sunny, forget it. We're here now. We're okay. We're alive and Master isn't all that bad." He flinched. "He had a point. Earlier. He's treating us differently because of the bond."

Sunstreaker growled. "I will never cause any harm to you again, Sideswipe. Not as long as I live."

"But it did teach us-"

"I don't care." He growled, anger flaring over the bond.

Sideswipe flinched and raised his hands up in surrender. "Listen to you. You're hopping from one thing to the next. You're over thinking things, Sunny. That's what you do when you're tired. Recharge. We have a long day tomorrow."

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw, reluctantly placed his helm back on the berth, and offlined his optics. "You too..."

"I will."

"Don't over think."

"I won't."

"Goodnight Sideswipe..."

There was no answer after a moment. Then there was the sound of shuffling. "Sideswipe?"

A frame was suddenly next to him shuffling closer to his chest. Sunstreaker onlined his optics and moved over to allow his brother room. Sunstreaker's expression softened with a sigh. He curled his frame around Sideswipe securely, sending love and assurances over the bond.

In return Sideswipe pressed his chest against his, savoring the feel of his half spark near his. "Goodnight Sunny."

* * *

><p>After jours of hard, stressful, taxing training, Hand to hand fighting sessions, and harsh treatment about the truth of gladiatorial fights, their weaker armor was stripped of. Secondary protoform supplements and strengtheners were given to each twin to support new adult armor. Finer, denser, thicker, and heavier armor was carefully placed onto each mech. Master stood nearby, watching as his two mechs were fitted. Sunstreaker's armor gleamed a deep brilliant yellow. Sideswipe's armor glistened with mercury silver. Both were sleek and waxed to perfection.<p>

The twins stood still with their arms out and legs spread apart as femmes placed the last bits of armor into place. They only involuntarily moved when a piece was shoved into place. Protoform started to integrate and web nerve cables into place.

Deep blue optics met the red of Master's. Sideswipe could have sworn he'd seen pride and maybe a bit of longing. But he wouldn't dare to ask such things from Master.

The femmes backed away and bowed their helms as they were dismissed.

Sunstreaker lowered his arms and looked at himself. He lifted his hands. He closed and opened them slowly, working out the nerve endings that solidified within. Even the armor on his delicate hands were refitted. They were now slightly clawed and dangerous all on their own. He slowly slid out his blades from his protoform. Golden plating parted allowing the blades to slide out of hiding. He was awed. Sunstreaker was brilliant and gorgeous.

Sideswipe lowered his arms and couldn't hold back a smile as he moved around. Sideswipe's armor held so much beauty and danger on it's own. Sharper and softer armor graced his frame. He flicked his arms to his sides allowing the blades to ring harshly from their hiding. He smiled at the sound.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked barely above a whisper ignoring his brother's glee.

Master stood still. Watching as his...pupils moved and tested their new armor as it integrated with their new and stronger protoforms.

They were no longer mechlings.

They were no longer fresh metal

Their time had finally come.

And Master would provide them with everything he could to keep them alive in the arena.

"Because, my mechs, your time has come. Your first gladiatorial match has been planed for the next solar cycle."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up at him. "You mean after all these years...?"

Sideswipe smiled. "We got a match?"

Master was not as excited. "Yes, I have kept my promise...Decepticons...all of which were in the bombardment of your city. It was a promise I never intended on keeping. I never thought..."

Sideswipe tilted his helm in curiosity when he hesitated. Sunstreaker simply looked down at his hands once again. "We would grow on you..." He finished in the same quiet tone.

"Did I not say you were a gift from Primus himself?" He looked up shuttering his optics at the confession. He came closer to Sunstreaker and circled around the fine mech he was. "Twins..." He walked over to Sideswipe taking in his sleek beauty. "Set out for Decepticon blood, raised in the pits of Kaon to kill and now will kill. Armor so fine...crafted by the best of the best blacksmiths from the capital itself. To be donned by such fine mechs like you. I created such masterpieces before me."

Those were the credits he earned from selling them to Hypogeum. He offered such a rare and small smile to them. "Make me credits, my mechs."

Sunstreaker retracted his blades and looked up to Master. He nodded his helm so minutely it was hard to notice. Sideswipe simply saluted, his hand accidentally knocking himself in the helm with his blade.

Master growled. "Slag it mech! What did I just tell you about this armor!?" His voice boomed off the metal walls.

Sunstreaker brushed a hand down his arm ignoring Master as he continued to yell at his brother.

He was too focused on his thoughts. His revenge would soon come.

* * *

><p>It was their first battle. So many bets and credits were placed on their fresh energon. Not only did the thousands in the crowds buzzed with excitement but the twin themselves were coiled tight with uncertain energy.<p>

Sideswipe shakily glanced at his brother next to him. He rolled his shoulder joint as if to shake off the nervousness he felt. "Sunny...?"

Sunstreaker turned to his brother, the helm fins on either side of his face shined at the movement. "Sideswipe?"

The silver twin opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at the opening to the arena floor and then back to his brother. "I'm scared." He murmured.

Sunstreaker took in a vent and then released it through his mouth. "I am too."

He stood straighter, chest held proudly and chin tilted confidently. "But we can't. This is what we have wanted for all this time. What we have vowed. Now that it is here we can't hold back. Not now."

He offlined his optics and reached for his twin over the bond.

Sideswipe reached for his twin more fiercely holding the bond tightly with his own wisps of his spark.

"We will be alright. Master...is depending on us."

Sideswipe offered a weak smile to his brother. "Gotta give him the credits and all..."

Their names were announced and the thunderous crowds of thousands roared. They both assured themselves with a halfhearted vent and a smile. They took their first steps. Peds shuffling sand beneath them so calmly and gently. Sunstreaker reached his hand out to the wall next to him and slid his clawed fingers over the surface. He tilted his helm at the cool sensation and then closed his hands into fists. He wanted to _feel_ this moment. Every sensation so that he could _remember_ this moment, even years beyond.

He looked forward as they revealed themselves from the opening. The suns above blinded them for a moment causing them to raise their arms to shield their optics. When they adjusted, they lowered their arms slowly and everything became clear once again.

Their optics roamed the stands above. They rounded each other, taking every sight in. They were awed by it all. The over simulation of so many mechs and femmes to come here to witness such a gruesome sport. The shouts and cheering meshed into a haze.

"Sunny-" His voice was drowned out by the crowds' cheers. He looked over to his brother in shock. They didn't realize that the crowd would be so loud that _they_ couldn't even _speak_ to one another. **"Look at all of them. They****'re**** here to see us kill..."**

**"I know."**

** "So many..."**

** "I know."** He whispered over the bond.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker of Koan!" Hypogeum's voice thundered over the podium.

Sunstreaker looked up to the high platform that looked over the arena and stared at the femme donned in beautiful silk and jewels. A smile graced her lips as he met her optics. He tilted his helm at the smile but he turned his attention to the gate across from the arena opening with a rusted shrill.

"Versus the Decepticon horde!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took a shaky step back.

Fear trickled through the bond from both ends as twenty mechs donned in thick armor, wielding sharp large blades, harsh swords, jagged clubs, and shields.

**"****How the **_**hell**_** are we supposed to take them all?****" **Sideswipe's voice cracked.

The golden mech gazed up at them with fire but behind his gaze was true fear.

**"No fear. ****We can do this.****"**He gritted. He was too determined to deceive his fear for bravery.

The twin shakily looked at his brother. His bravery was seeping over to him through the bond. Isn't this what they wanted? Blood on their blades? To kill every Decepticon they came across? To earn the title of the most fearsome mechs in all of Kaon? Was his brother's strength enough to keep him steady?

Sideswipe looked around at the crowd. Their shouts, cheers, and yells were all meshed together into a hazy fog. In a strange way, the sound was intoxicating to the mech. It made his tanks unsteady and a hidden thrill go up his spinal strut.

**"...****N****o fear." **He finally agreed

And with that they both sent their arms to their sides, snapping Cybertoniun blades out of hiding. The afternoon suns glistening off of them like mercury. The sharp edge shined lengthwise as they started to move.

Master had always told them that they held such rare weapons. Such prized and beautiful craftsmanship at their forearms. But when the roar of the crowd hushed to a rumbling murmur, the Decepticons, and Hypogeum herself quieted, the twins looked at each other and then their blades in question. They didn't exactly understand why.

From above Hypogeum looked over to Master. "When you said that they were special you just meant their sparks but not their hidden weapons." He said with a sense of careful pride.

She looked down upon the arena with a hungry gaze as the twins stood there in their own unique, dangerous, beauty. She focused on Sunstreaker's golden lithe form and his twin's strong frame. She clutched the hand rail tighter, while she carefully licked her glossa over her lips.

"Cybertonium blades...what a glorious weapon." She whispered, purple optics ablaze with lust.

Master looked over to her and smiled. "I have brought them up, trained them, and taught them well, Mistress. You will be pleased, I promise."

She turned to him, the short strings of jewels and gems covering her helm tinged against the metal quietly. Thin lips lightly curled. "After they win their tenth match I wish to see them personally."

"May I ask what for?"

A dangerous glint came over her optics but it disappeared. She swept a light green lace over her shoulder calmly. "A blessing of sorts..."

Master made no effort to ask any further. No suspicion rose and no wandering thoughts came across his mind. He never saw Hypogeum look down upon the arena with such lust. She licked her lips and continued to watch intent on the events to happen.

Below Sunstreaker crouched into a defensive position. "Our blades..." It was quiet enough to speak to one another.

"They-" Sideswipe was cut off when a sharp whistle cut the air and a short blade was lodged into his shoulder. He barked a yell of pain and spun around his brother for protection until he could get the projectile out from his shoulder.

The crowed roared at the perfect attack.

The golden twin spun to face the Decepticons advancing towards them. He zeroed in on the one preparing another blade to throw.

"Pit slaggin 'con!" He barked denta bared. He turned to his twin. **"Sideswipe!"**

**"I****'m fine****."** He spun back out of cover and they both ran advancing towards their enemy.

With blades held sternly by their sides they advanced. Just as he was so close to his first kill to Sideswipe faltered earning the Decepticon a chance to smash his mallet against his side. **"Sideswipe! What are you doing?!" **

Sunstreaker spun out of the way from a chain and mallet. He slid onto one knee turning to face another mech. He became hectic as the bond started to slip away. "**Keep the connection." **It slipped further.** "What are you doing?!"** He repeated. He scrabbled to pull his twin back. Their unity was becoming shredded, became clustered, and hay wired. The real fight hadn't even begun.

**"I-I-don****'****t know! I can****'****t kill, Sunny!"**

Sunstreaker growled at his brothers' answer, blocking a blade from slicing him in two. He gritted his denta as the mech kept pushing down on him. **"Side**_**swipe**_**!" **His voice gave out as his arms whined in distress at the force. Another mech was coming towards him a sick smile on his face.

**"**_**Help**_**! **_**Me**_**!"** He yelled.

Sideswipe turned towards his brother's plea and widened his optics. He was in trouble. His _brother_ was in trouble. Sideswipe yelled out. He ran, digging his feet into the sand as he came closer. His venting was hard as he raised his arms and offlined his optics as he sliced the Decepticon over taking his brother.

His blades bit into metal and then cleanly sliced the mech on half. Sunstreaker backed away as energon splattered onto his frame. He gritted his denta and closed his optics hefting his blades to slice another 'con in half.

Sideswipe was in hysteria but on the outside he was frozen, staring down the mech in two piece below him. **"I killed him..."**

**"Sideswipe! ****Focus****!"** He bellowed.

He turned to his brother but once again he was taken down with a strangled yell. The crowd booed at them as they kept falling to the ground and taking hits. The Decepticons were merely standing by lazily watching as the new gladiators were getting taken over easily.

Hypogeum looked over to master and raised a thin optic ridge.

Master growled down at them. "Fools!" He gritted.

"I thought you trained them better." She said with a low tone.

"They are not focusing." He gritted his denta harder. "You fools! Use the bond!" He bellowed causing the femmes behind him to jump in surprise.

Hypogeum simply slid her optics back onto the twins, unimpressed.

Sunstreaker ran to his brother's side taking down another Decepticon to protect him. His tanks rolled and churned at the gore that came before them as he killed their opponents one by one. Sunstreaker stumbled backwards and finally purged his tanks.

Sideswipe was still shocked barely focusing as he was kicked in the side and tumbled across the sand floor.

Sunstreaker wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and growled. He weakly gripped his brother's bond and yanked harshly. **"Primus Damnit, Sideswipe! I need you!" **

His brother was still frozen as he was held by his neck. The silver twin took a fist to his faceplates. The Decepticon dropped him like dead weight. Energon started to drip from his cracked mouth and nasal cavity.

Master growled and covered his face with both his hands in exasperation. "They are weak! They were not ready for such a battle yet!" Master said with disappointment.

Hypogeums' voice was quiet and calm as she watched intently. "They are simply not accustom to the glory and gore of a gladiator fight, my dear slave master. In time they'll learn to become numb."

"Not soon enough. Look at the glitching slaggers."

She was silent as a gentle stale breeze blew past by them causing her jewels to cling against her helm and the silk to flow over her majestically. "Look." Hypogeum said with a dangerous smirk.

Sideswipe flinched as the bond was forcibly connected as one. He yelled out as his brother pulled him to come to his spark. Thoughts, emotions, and sensations flowed freely. He held his chest as Sunstreaker fought to make their spark resonate with each other.

**"We need to ****survive****! Remember? **_**They**_** told us to ****survive****!"** Sunstreaker begged hysterically as he blocked another blade but was hit in the side by the 'con's shield. He yelled out in anger and pain. He soon ducked down away from the mech, keeping close to his downed brother.

**"Our creators..."**

** "Yes! Isn't that what we're here for? Revenge!? To kill the ones that caused their death, who are right before us!?"**

** "Yes..."**

** "Then Primus damnit Sideswipe, use your damn blades!"**

Sideswipe shakily looked up to see his twin protecting him with all his strength and will. Energon flowed from his side from a blade being lodged in between protoform and plating. He snarled and cursed. Yelled and swore. Sunstreaker would never let any harm come to his twin. He would die before that would happen.

And Sideswipe realized this. The determined and brave emotions coming from his brother. The begging and desperation for his other half to fight alongside him beckoned him and his blades. And he would answer the call. Venting became still and Sideswipe reacted. He quickly got up onto one knee and sprung from his low position taking out the mech to the right of him.

Sunstreaker had no time to celebrate his brother coming to his senses. He rolled over his brothers back to slice the head off of an advancing mech's shoulders.

Sideswipe bared his denta, energon flowing over his mouth as he came back to back with him. Sparks resounded and pulsed as one as they quickly mapped out their enemies surrounding them. And with a push against each others plating they were off.

**"Take out the one to the left of you..."**

**"****Alright...Two**** steps."**

** "Still."**

** "Block...now!"**

** "Dodge right!"**

** "Behind you!"**

** "Come to me!"**

Once timid and unsure orders and thoughts become more determined and stronger as they continued to fight. Sunstreaker gripped his brother's arm and yanked him over his back catapulting him into the air to slam his blade down a mech's back. Sideswipe flipped off and did the same, twirling in front of his brother to block an attack. Blades and arms swung and sliced through the air causing the air to snap and whistle before it ate through thick living metal.

They were moving as one, like water flowing over smooth rocks. They were harmonized and from the platform Master was awed. "They did it... look at them." They were majestic, flowing perfectly and beautifully. Blades shined and glistened as they drank promised Deception energon. Strips of wet blood flew into the air and against the walls. Thuds of decapitated and pieces of bodies hit the floor. Sand started to drink their blood with greed. It was gorgeous perfection.

Sunstreaker ran his blades through a mech, yelling a war cry into his face. Energon dripped down his face like morbid war paint. A feral look in his optic took over.

Sideswipe was cringing and growling with every quick kill. Sand flew up as he twisted and spun around his opponent. He performed wider and acrobatic techniques to dispatch his opponents quickly. Sunstreaker enjoyed the fight up close and personal. Sand and dust started to stick to their frames as it started to cloud the arena. They continued their wonderful and dangerous dance of death and gore despite the blinding cloud.

Internals and wiring were ripped and shredded. Plating was torn from protoform as the twins dispatched another mech.

They both went back to back for a moment before they pushed off against each other and began the gore again. As they continued, the crowd continued to become louder and louder. Wilder and wilder. Mechs and femmes alike chanted their names.

Below, the fog and chanting of the crowd, wires snapping, metal crunching and being sliced in half went on deaf audios as the twins only focused on each others thoughts and emotions. As they continued to fight the only goal in their mind was survival and revenge. And to do so they latched onto each other with fierce loyalty and love. They would protect each other and they would never fall.

As they zoned in on their last opponent, they both ran side by side. The Decepticon had his blades at the ready. He ran forward and held tightly onto his weapons. He was outnumbered, alone, and afraid of how fearsome the twins became. But it didn't stop him from raising his blades keeping his aim on their chests.

When all three met it was a crutch on metal and metal and then it became silent on the arena floor. When the dust settled. The twins had their blades welled deep into the con's armor. But they wavered. Both blades were pierced into their abdomens.

They both vented hard. Frames twitched at the pain overtaking them but they were too determined. Too intertwined to be stopped by a simple blade. They both yelled out and twisted their twin Cybertonium blades cutting the mech clean in half. They stumbled away from the collapsed mech and frantically looked around the arena floor for any more opponents. Sideswipe stumbled backwards taking the short blade out of his abdomen with a curt bark of pain. Sunstreaker stood still body twitching and overheated. He clenched his fists to rid the excess anger he felt. He leaned to the side spiting energon from his mouth. He cringed before ripping the blade from his abdomen with a grunt.

They were both covered in energon. Their own and Decepticon blood. The air was thick with the smell of burnt metal and rusty energon.

From above the crowd was silent.

Sunstreaker looked around the area and slowly raised his blade into the air. A war cry that came from deep within his chest echoed throughout the arena. Sideswipe stood next to his brother and raised his blade also. Their first victory. Energon streamed down their blades, ran down their arms, and their sides. Sunstreaker offlined his optics relishing the sound of the crowd cheering his name.

Sideswipe was next to his brother grinning brightly. "We did it." He breathed tiredly. "We actually did it."

Sunstreaker didn't reply. He was _feeling_ every sensation of the crowd cheering him on. The feel of energon seeping through his armor and the revenge he waited for so long fulfilled.

Sideswipe placed a hand on his brother's shoulder shaking it. That is when Sunstreaker turned to his twin and offered him an energon tainted smile.

Hypogeum made her way to the podium. With a hidden smirk of her own she announced the twins of Kaon the new victors of the pits.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made their way to the exit from the arena.

From above Master clapped for his pupils. A hidden smirk of pride and happiness was replaced with a stern expression. He turned to Hypogeum. "They have won their first battle. What will lay in their future?"

The femme carefully thought about his question tilting her helm in thought as she watched them disappear at on of the arena's exit. Her eyes followed each dead off-lined body and the trails of energon and body parts scattered around them.

She laughed. A dangerous sound. "Glory and gore my prized slave master. Glory...and gore."


	4. Antecedent III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

****Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone. And to those who want to get back to the present: hold your horses. :l The fun has only begun~****

****Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde** **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Antecedent III<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wide awake in bed, words in my brain:<em>

_Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

Each battle they fought, each battle they won. The kills, the triumphs, the hits, and wounds they had supported throughout each and every gladiator fight, Hypogeum was watching. Always watching. Especially Sunstreaker, the golden twin that piqued her interest so much.

Their popularity was rising. So were the amounts of credits being brought into the business that were the gladiatorial fights. More valued customers meant more credits to burn and to spend on more mechs to face the twins against. They were unstoppable.

Hypogeum glanced to the crowds all around her as they chanted their names. They were gods on the battlefield. When they stepped into the suns' light they gleamed and raised their fists into the air claiming the sand on the arena floor as their territory.

Hypogeum smile as Sideswipe delivered another blow. But from behind a mech became lucky ran him through with a blade.

Hypogeum stood from her seat, long purple lace falling from her shoulders and onto the ground. A crazed bellow echoed from below. Her optics zeroed in on the brother in what was interest and perhaps and sight of worry and concern. She knew the sound belonged to the golden twins' fury. She watched as he charged at his opponent and swung himself onto his back. He pulled the mech back with his weight keeping peds planted on his shoulder. With a feral yell he twisted his blade through the mech's helm and dragged the blade down.

Hypogeum's lips curled into a smile.

Hurried steps came from next to her. She paid no mind to them as she stood still and kept her gaze fixed on the golden mech below her on the arena floor.

"What have I missed-? Primus on high!"

Hypogeum watched as Sunstreaker carefully pulled the blade from his brother's frame, leaning over his beaten and bloodied body with fierce protection and feral instincts.

There were no threats. The last opponent had fallen.

Hypogeum took in a long vent and declared the battle over to the crowd. She turned to Master. "Make sure they receive the best medical attention possible. My orders."

Master was in shock staring at his mechs on the arena floor as the crowed continued to cheer their names.

Hypogeum tilted her helm as he started to walk away optics still exchanging nervous glances form the exit and arena.

"Wait..." She said so causally. "I wish to see Sunstreaker, right now."

"But he needs medical attention. He needs to be with his twin! They can't be separated! Not when Sideswipe is in his current condition."

"Now." She dangerously said, looking over her shoulder curtly. "Immediately"

It was enough to cause Master to bow curtly and run to the lift.

Hypogeum backed away from the edge of her podium and sat back down in her seat crossing her legs. She looked over her shoulder clicking softly to the femmes and mechs behind her.

"Be gone." She slowly and dismissively waved her hand.

They left as she said and was alone. Curtains gently flapped and silks flowed in the breeze. It was silent in her living space with the murmuring of the dispersing crowd below. Just how she wanted it to be.

She stood up from her seat and went into another room where her specialty medical supplies were hidden away in a cabinet. She opened it with nimble and clawed hands.

Carefully choosing her items, she gathered them in her hands and walked back to her berth. Just as she rested them on the floor the lift gave off a quiet tone acknowledging that a visitor had arrived. She stood up slowly and placed her hands by her side as she walked to meet Sunstreaker. Hypogeum kept her expression neutral.

The lift doors opened revealing a confused, angered, exhausted, and worried Sunstreaker. She eyed him up and down. Fresh energon still dripped from his frame and onto the floor. His chest was still heaving from vents overworking to cool his overheating frame. A dangerous white clouded his usually crystal blue optics. His lips were in a permanent scowl as he stared her down.

"Is this another blessing?" He growled.

She ignored him. "Your brother is in good hands. I made sure of it." She assured, her voice quiet and low.

"What do you want?"

"I would tread lightly if you are to speak to me in such a manner again."

Sunstreaker clenched his hands into fists. "Sideswipe is in the medical bay in stasis, you must understand why I am..._agitated_." He bite back a sarcastic tone.

"Of course but you see this is a perfect time for me to see you. Come." Even without any garments or cloth framing her body Sunstreaker couldn't help but glance at her frame. He snarled at himself from giving into his mechly instincts. He reluctantly followed his superior.

When she stopped next to her berth and presented it to him, he paused. "What do you want from me?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Sit." She ordered, violet optics watching him carefully.

Sunstreaker was not convinced. He did not move. "You want something from me, Hypogeum."

"And you want something from me."

The golden mech narrowed his optics, nasal plating rising in agitation. "What could you want from a _slave_?"

Hypogeum sat beside the berth opening a medical kit with nimble hands. She tilted her helm in thought as she placed a small wielding torch and cloths aside. "I am entranced by you, Sunstreaker of Kaon. I wish to see you here, as equals." And for a moment she remained silent and still.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms, standing sternly. He wasn't going to play this game of hers. "So you want to make friends while my brother might be offlining?"

Hypogeum allowed a flowery laugh from her lips, tapping the side of her helm. "My medics just told me he would live. Nothing serious was damaged."

He paused. "Is it true?" He regretted how hopeful he sounded.

"Is it?" She raised a thin optic ridge, placed a wire in her mouth, and sliced the end of it.

Sunstreaker focused on the bond and realized his brother was simply blocking the bond purposely. While he was in stasis he would not feel his pain.

"So, he's alright..." He admitted lowering his arms causing more energon to drip and flake by his sides.

"Now sit." She ordered once again.

He watched her carefully as he stepped forward, one dented and flaking ped in front of the other. He continued to watch her as he sat. She was all too busy preparing her tools.

"Allow me to see your shoulder. Severed wires here require acute details and fine steady hands."

"Really?" The golden mech was not here to make conversation. He wouldn't. He was here to get through whatever the pit master had up her sleeve.

She raised onto her knees and guided the mech to lay down on her plush berth. Green hands trailed up his chest to make him lay down.

The mech took her touches as distractions. She touched and groped him the first time she met him, she would do it again many times more, and they would be ignored.

Hypogeum hummed and started her work, placing the cloths in the wound to clear it from the sand and energon. She weld the energon lines and then shaved down the sharp edges of the plating.

"So." Sunstreaker started a dangerous curiosity to his voice. "You summon me up here tell me to lay on your sacred berth and you repair me? All the while covered in internals and energon? Tell me Hypogeum, I want the answer. Why am I here?"

"A mech of beauty such as yourself cannot be ignored Sunstreaker." She said as she tilted her helm to look up to him. Thin lips were carefully spread into a smile.

Sunstreaker laughed. He connected the dots. "So this is what this is about?" He placed a supporting hand behind his helm, as he smiled humorlessly. "I love it how we place our lives on the line for your credits every solar cycle while you are up here watching us with some sort of erotic, twisted pleasure and fantasies."

"When you put it that way you make me sound like a monster." She lightly said as she started to cleanly cut the wires from the open wound.

"In a way you are. I should be in the medbay but you planed a 'lovely' evening with me? Please." Sunstreaker stood up from the berth placing Hypogeum aside.

She narrowed her optics at him. "I am the most powerful femme in all of Kaon, yet you turn your back on me, speak to me in disrespecting ways, and are harsh with your actions. You do not fear me?"

"Why would I? I fear nothing. What I face down there isn't any different here or anywhere else. Everyone seems to be your opponent in this world."

Hypogeum stood up and stared him down as she walk towards him. "You deceive yourself Sunstreaker of Kaon. I do not. What you feel right now. Right here, causes you so much anger, so much pain and self hatred." She placed a hand over her chest.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at her. "Are you saying I am interested? In you?"

"I do not know Sunstreaker. Are you?"

She pressed her chest against him, her leg came between his as she reached up to whisper into his audio. "No one knows. No one can know." She barely brushed her fingers over his helm fins.

Sunstreaker let out a growl. "Damn you to hell." He snarled. The twin stared to walk away but with a quick movement her leg twisted around his causing him to spin towards the wall.

He impacted the surface with a grunt and looked up to see Hypogeum swiftly stand in front of him. She pined his arms out by his sides, a dangerous glint in her optic.

"Swear to me that you will serve me and I alone and I will promise you your lives. You will never die in that arena as long as you answer to me."

"And if not?" Sunstreaker gripped the femme by her sides and twisted her off. She quickly spun around and placed her leg in between his legs and then gripped his neck.

"I will end you by killing your brother."

"You're crazy!" He spat with venom.

"Am I?"

"I have no Primus damn infatuation for you femme! I am here only to serve myself. _No one else_."

Hypogeum smiled. "Oh but when you swore to Master that you were his, you swore that you were mine also. After all, I did buy you as merchandise." She brushed her lips against his and nipped his upper lip.

He remained still his chest heaving from the building anger within him.

The pit master pressed her frame flush against his. Using her body, she stroke his abdomen in slow motions, grinding against his pelvis. "I guarantee pleasure, your life, and your brother's safety. What more could I give you? I am a queen. You are a mere slave. I can make you my king Sunstreaker of Kaon. Just give yourself to me." She said through her denta seductively.

Sunstreaker snarled throwing the femme off of him. "My brother and I already serve you. Down there in the pits!" He snarled and forcefully pointed below where another fight was beginning. "We will never be at your beck and call. We came here for our own reasons. Not for yours. So if I may, Hypogeum, I dismiss myself from your presence."

He spun on his heel and stormed back to the lift. The doors open just as he approached revealing a guard. He got onto the lift and faced Hypogeum once again fists held by his sides, chest held proudly.

When the doors close, did Sunstreaker allow himself to settle. He let out a long vent from his frame and bowed his helm gritting his denta.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was on a berth next to his brother. As the medic worked to repair him his optics remained on his twin. A steady tone came from one of the machines indicating he was well and alive. But over the bond it was still quiet and closed off.<p>

For a while now the mech had been staring off into the distance, a grim and angry expression permanently on his face. He knew that Hypogeum would want him. But not in this way. He made a snarled noise from his throat in disgust.

All those gladiatorial fights he and his twin had won. All of the victories and close calls. He knew Hypogeum was playing him out. She wanted something from him.

And now he knew.

He didn't mean to, but fury pulsed through the bond, unmaintained and unrestrained. The only moments when he would truly break out of such anger was when the medic tweaked a wire or singed his armor in a sensitive area.

He would continue to watch his brother vent slowly and remain in stasis. He looked away and down at the floor. How dare she take him away when his brother needed him the most. He snarled quietly causing the medic to pause and back away slightly. _"I will end you by killing your brother."_

Promise or no promise Sunstreaker would continue to fight. Continue to protect his brother from her and death itself.

"Curse that wench." He growled.

Sunstreaker was awoken out of his recharge when Sideswipe's bond started to slowly open back up. He rolled onto his other side, blue optics already meeting his.

Sideswipe smiled weakly when he finally noticed him. He rested his elbow on the berth and raised his hand. **"Hey, bro..."**

Immediately Sunstreaker was off of the berth and next to him, clutching his hand in his firmly. **"You fragger, don't you ever do that to me again." **Relief flowed over the bond to his brother.

He laughed but winced afterward, holding his chest. The simple sound pulled at his healing chest.** "You say that ****every time**** I'm here."**

**"Yeah? Well so do you." **A gentle smirk took over his lips as he tiled his helm. Gently he placed his hand on his brother's forehelm and brushed his thumb along his optic ridge.

Sideswipe creased his eyebrows in worry. "Sunny?" He croaked out loud.

**"It's nothing."**

Sideswipe pouted and nudged him though the bond relaying what he knew his brother was feeling. Hate, determination, disgust...fear?

**"Sunstreaker, what's wrong? What happened while I was out?"** He lolled his helm displaying his exasperation. **"Did Master give us double shift ****tomorrow**** for my screw up?"**

Sunstreaker's thumb stopped stroking his optic ridge. His optics flicked over his brother's face. His wonderful, beautiful brother. He looked at the wound in his chest and then back to him. An image of Hypogeum clutching him came across the bond. He looked away.

Sideswipe was now concerned. He gripped his brother's arm instead of his hand. **"What does **_**she **_**want?"**

**"She took me away from you when you needed me here." **He growled. A flare of anger made Sideswipe flinch but immediately he stamped it down with calm and assurance. **"She knew I was vulnerable and she took that chance."**

Sideswipe hid his true emotions. He truly wished that his brother was here. And for that split moment while he was in the medical bay he thought his brother had forgotten about him. But he knew better. Knowing that Hypogeum was the one that took Sunstreaker away made him angry but he hid it from his brother. He was already angry enough.

He always needed him by his side when he needed him the most. It was lonely and terrifying without him looking over him while he laid in the berth.

Sideswipe looked back at his twin and nudged him over the bond for him to continue.

**"****She wanted me."**

** "To do what?"** He continued to push him along. Sunstreaker was blunt with his words. And straight to the point with his story. But sometimes it took him time to gather his thoughts. Especially when such thoughts bothered him.

**"N****o**** Sideswipe, She wanted me."**

** "Oh. _Oh_.:: **He looked away and then back up to his brother grimacing.** "And you said 'no' right?"**

** "Yes." **Disgust flowed over the bond. **"I would never willingly touch that femme, even with a pole."**

**"I got worried there, bro."** A sarcastic breath of laughter came from him.

**"****Please." **He rolled his optics. With their fame came femmes and they were barely a rarity. **"I have better taste than that." **He said with a sneer.

** "So what was the Quid pro quo?"**

He opened his mouth but then he closed it. He retreated from the bond momentarily to think in solitude. Would he tell Sideswipe? Was she going to be true to her word? Was the fear his brother relayed to him earlier truly his?

His brother was younger than him. Sunstreaker's creator's always claimed that by mere astroseconds Sideswipe split from his spark, becoming his true other half. He vowed to protect that other half because it was him and yet not him. His brother. His only living existence. Sideswipe.

Would she truly take that away from him? Should his younger, brighter, loving brother know such a threat to him? Would it break his spirit that barely made him trek through every day as a gladiator?

He flicked his optics back down to his brother and narrowed his optics.

No. No he wouldn't.

He opened the bond back up and scoffed easily. He knew how to distort the bond to his will. Sideswipe was inexperience with such molding. At times like this, his skill was beneficial. **"She would make our matches more challenging."**

** "That's it?"**

** "Yes."**

He mulled over it for a moment before he huffed. He flinched saying a quiet "ow". **"Still doesn't excuse the fact she wanted to frag you."**

** "Nothing will."**

** "Pleasure bot she is."**

Sunstreaker scoffed once again. **"Indeed she is."** He looked at his internal chronometer and lifted his hand away from his brother's helm. He glanced at the monitors that he had grown to understand like the back of his hand and made sure his brother's vitals were truly well.

He turned back to him. **"****You should rest. It's late."**

"**But Sunny, I've been in stasis all this time. I don't-."**

** "Recharge." **He warned. **"****Master will be here at sunrise no doubt."**

** "Frag me...Fine." **

Sunstreaker waited until his brother was comfortable on the berth before he went to his own. He sat down and laid on his side, facing his brother. He watched as he powered down and fell into recharge.

He vented a sigh of relief before he too powered down. But in the back of his mind he knew all too well that this was not the last of Hypogeum's wrath, unaware of the fate that he had bestowed upon himself and his twin.


	5. Antecedent IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**There is one more chapter until we go back to the present. Until then this chapter has made me very excited to publish and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Please enjoy and maybe review? Thank you so much guys! The song is also important once again~**

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Antecedent IV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?"<em>

_ Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

The silver mech sat in the corner on an empty metal crate.

It was dark down in the lower levels of the pit. A light here and there on the walls cast eerie and gentle hazy light on the Cybertronians that were going about their duties.

Among the quiet, a slow consistent hiss rang out as a scrap of metal was brought to the edge of a blade and drawn down to the point. With another gentle motion the piece of metal, which was actually armor from his last kill, was brought back near the hilt of the blade and back down.

Other mechs walked by only giving the calm mech a cautious gaze and quickly hurried on their way.

"It's not like I am going to do anything." He said in a calm, even tone, too entranced by sharpening his twin blade.

The yellow mech to his side had his arms crossed, fresh energon splattered on his brilliant golden armor. He smirked and tilted his helm down to his brother.

"They do not know that."

He looked up, a brilliant smirk taken place on his calm face. "That's the fun of it too."

He scoffed.

A sudden roar rose from the crowd outside the corridor.

Sideswipe dropped the piece of armor and twisted his blade this way and that to examine his work. He was satisfied and retracted the blade with a flick of his arm. "Looks like we're up."

Sunstreaker lifted himself from the wall and sighed through his vents. He placed his hands behind his back and stretched out tight muscle relays. He shook out his hands and stood tall once again. His brother walked behind him a stupid grin on his faceplates. A smaller smile indicated by narrowed optics graced Sunstreaker serious features.

Master suddenly appeared from one of the corridors. "Mechs!" His voice rumbled off of the rusting and grungy metal walls

They continued to walk.

"Talk to us." Sideswipe said with a lazy loll of his helm.

He growled yanking the mechs and spinning them around to face him.

"Master?" Sunstreaker said uncertain.

"You fools..." He started out. His anger was traced with hints of worry. "It's Hypogeum..."

Sideswipe shook his helm. "What is it?" He narrowed his optics returning an assuring grip on Master's hand.

"That sly femme made the match a 6 to 2 round." He snarled.

They both were silent.

They said a series of quick words over the bond before they turned to the black mech.

"We've had worse." Sideswipe shrugged. "Oh! Remember our first battle? Twenty!" He grinned.

"It's a fair fight then." Sunstreaker said a savage undertone to his voice. He knew very well Hypogeum would do this to them one day. A gladiator only had his five minutes of fame before new metal would be demanded.

He did not know of Sunstreaker's and Hypogeum's quarrel. Master backed away at such a savage tone. He had not known what he made his mechs to be.

"Come back alive. And I am not asking you this just for the credits." He said harshly, backing away and standing tall once again.

When he was out of sight did the twin move to look at one another. His worry now worried them. But such worry would not be shown in front of him.

"And this is why he taught us to use the bond to our advantage. For slagging matches that that pleasure bot puts us up to." Sideswipe whispered as he started to move on to the entrance of the arena. He now had a stern frown on his face replacing the smug smile he once had. Sunstreaker followed after his brother.

It was only a few cycles ago did Sunstreaker share what had happened with the Pit Master when he visited her one on one. Since then they had been counting each blessing they had. Today they just ran out of them.

He allowed his emotions of protectiveness and security to be sent over to his twin. He sent them back sternly.

And now as they walked on into the areas entrance the crowd was already cheering their names as Hypogeum announced the special match.

Sunstreaker stepped next to his twin and placed an emotionless mask over his face. Sideswipe looked out onto the opposite entrance, ready to take on whatever was to be placed against them.

Their names were echoed by Hypogeum and out they stepped. Slow, purposeful, and graceful steps. Their feet scraped along the sand covered floor. Stains from the last battle were already being soaked through to the metal floor beneath.

One steady, graceful ped in front of the other.

Sunstreaker looked around the area, many chanting his name. His name being chanted always made pleasure and pride come over him. The crowed loved him. Excitement and anticipation of the future battle coursed through his energon. Despite the excitement he kept the serious expression upon his faceplates. Always.

Hypogeum was tossing her ace card. It was their move.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finally reached the center of the arena and as they did, their weapons slowly hissed out of their hiding from their forearms. They both slid slowly for show and entertainment. As a gladiator they were to fight for their lives but also entertain the crowd by any means. This was only a tease.

When their weapons were slid into place they both went back to back. Sideswipe raise his left arm and Sunstreaker his right. With a graceful movement their blades were raised high into the air. Twin Cybertonium weapons shone and glistened from the bright lights from the arena.

At the gesture the crowd roared. It was their message to all Cybertronians that it was they who ruled the arena. And ruled they did.

Sideswipe turned to his brother and whispered over the bond. **"Foul play."**

Sunstreaker huffed lowering his weapon as his brother did the same. **"It's always fouls play, Sideswipe."** He replied back sourly.

How else were they to survive?

Hypogeum stood at the podium and started to announce their opponents. She gestured to the other gate and smiled to Sunstreaker especially.

The golden mech stared back, optics filled with distaste and hatred. He smoothly slid his optics to the other arena entrance and stood tall upon finding out not mechs but Insecticons where what they were up against.

**"Primus..."** Sideswipe, for the first time was lost for words but his expression stayed grim.

Sunstreaker growled. **"Curse that wench."** He hissed, hands balling into fists.

Six large tribal Insecticons stood tall, claws and armor shining in the arena light and the distancing suns in the sky.

Red, white, yellow, and blue markings littered their armor to show their kills and rank amongst the hive and brethren.

They were high ranks, each ready and equipped for the battle to come.

Sunstreaker didn't mean to send a burst of worry over his brother's bond. He growled again. **"We don't have a chance against them."**

Sideswipe laughed bitterly. Shaking his arm along with his blade. He was loosening his coiled and strained muscle relays. **"Yes we do. Our blades, Sunny. They cut through anything. We know that. We can take them one by one. Helms off and they're done."**

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother with just his optics. The confidence in his voice didn't calm his nerves. He rolled one of his shoulders gently and huffed. "Primus damn it, Sideswipe, I hope you are right." He said out loud.

And they remained standing tall, the crowd still cheering their names mixed in with the haze of other chants, yells, and profanity. They had learned battle after battle to drown out such a haze. They offlined their optics, taking in deep slow intakes of air, finalizing their preparations for battle.

Bonds searching their other half and coming together, one strand at a time.

The Insecticons slowed their proud graceful strides, stood, and awaited Hypogeums' word.

Hypogeum raised her arms, long silk garments flowing form them in the wind. "Begin!" Her voice boomed.

The twins stood for a moment longer remaining still.

**"Almost." **Sideswipe relayed.

**"No rush."** Sunstreaker replied darkly.

And with that they latched onto each other's bond with a tight sudden grip. The connection was firm. Optics onlined, blazing white. And just like that they were off.

**"I got three, two, and number six"**

**"Leave one, four, and five for me."**

They relayed each other's movements to one another like smooth liquid flowing over rocks. They split off as they were right in front of them. Sideswipe swept his blades behind himself. Then he spun and lifted the blades gaining momentum. With a leap the mech was on top of the unknowing Insecticon. It growled and hissed raising its claws to snatch the silver gladiator but he was too fast.

Strong legs wrapped around his neck and shining silver blades were raised to his sides like a morbid slow dance. Cold calculated optic stared the creature right in his optics. Then he gripped his helm and tipped it backwards slicing its throat and piercing his spark with the other blade.

Energon sprayed on the mech's silver chassis as he watched unmoved or unaffected by the violence he inflicted upon him.

**"Kill three."**

** "Kill two."**

Sideswipe unwrapped his legs from the Insecticon and pushed against him to back flip flawlessly.

It was over in a blink of an eye and the crowd was roaring.

Anyone in the crowd only saw a streak of silver, energon, then a downed Insecticon warrior, and Sideswipe freezing.

But to Sideswipe it lasted too agonizingly long. They were murderers. Entertainers for savaged entertainment.

Sunstreaker gave a quick glance at his frozen brother. He felt his brother starting to slip like he always did in these battles and pushed him back.** ::Focus! In front of you!::** He mentally yanked his brother back.

He flinched. **::Right.::** Then noticed the two Insecticons charging at him. He held in a vent and charged also. He slid onto his back going in between the giant's legs and crawling back onto his peds. While the creature faced forward Sideswipe flushed his frame against his back and brought his arms up in front of the mech's giant arms.

**::Sunny.:: **Was the calm call over the bond.

A blade was suddenly pierced through the Insecticon's chest breathing past Sideswipe helm. The brother didn't even flinch. Sunny was already rounding the mech to block a blade meant for Sideswipe.

**::Kill five::**

Meanwhile the brother grunted pulling his blades back slicing off the Insecticons arms. More Energon splattered to the sand covered ground. Sideswipe was already turning away from his opponent to assist Sunstreaker.

This time Sideswipe did the same as the last kill, leaning back to drive his blade deep within the mech's chest.

**::Kill one::** Sunstreaker said his tone distant.

**::Don't lose yourself Sunstreaker.::** Sideswipe warned with a small smirk. At times his brother became all to involved in the kill, violence, and pure rush that were the gladiatorial fights. Sideswipe was always there to bring him back gently. They always brought each other back.

Sideswipe pulled back and turned to face the remaining two Insecticons. They were standing by merely watching as the weaklings were pried away.

Sunstreaker stood in front of his brother ever so slightly and leveled them with a fiery and dangerous glare. He wiped energon off of his mouth with the back of his hand easily maneuvering his blade.

**::They are tribal leaders.::**

** ::Why didn't they help the others?::**

** ::Credits.::**

Sideswipe was feeling tired and drained. This was their third battle this solar cycle.

The crowd seemed to have quieted. The suns disappeared on the horizon, the arena lights lit up the energon, dissected Insecticons, and body parts that littered the arena floor. The two shining twins stood tall and proud, blades dripping with energon and expressions ever so calm and unaffected.

Blue optics were still tinged white

"We were giving strict orders to kill you in the most agonizing way possible." The white one purred.  
>"Hypogeums' wonderful promises aren't supposed to be taken seriously." Sideswipe warned with a crooked smile.<p>

"We are not. We know for a fact we will kill you." The other answered. Claws were splayed out in challenge, armor bristled, and puffed out.

Sideswipe let out a bark of laughter. He charged forward. Sunstreaker followed after his brother, pumping his legs with silent whirs and clicks as hydraulics and muscle relays pulled and relaxed at the strain.

The Insecticons both roared in challenge and charge at them. Sunstreaker rounded the white one but was knocked in the side by the creature's claws.

He grunted from the sheer force of it but took the momentum with him, twisting and rolling with it. The yellow mech paused to gather himself. "Fraggin' lucky." He was back on his peds charging again. The crowd roared at the hit.

He yelled out a war cry and raised his blades and struck down. But instead of slicing into the mech's arm, it dug into thick armor with a thud and stayed wedged in. Shock crossed his face plates as the Insecticon hissed laughter.** ::Sides, my blade!::**

**::It won't cut through!::** He confirmed as he discovered the same fate as his brother.

As Sunstreaker was trying to free his blade, the larger creature raised his other arm and swiped his clawed hand at the mech's helm. He yelled out as the mech's claws dug into his faceplates leaving energon to well from the gouge.

From the force of the hit Sunstreaker's blade was freed from the mech's armor and was sent tumbling. Sand was tossed into the air as he bounced along the arena floor and came to a stop near the other wall.

The crowd cheered at the blow. Sunstreaker paused collecting himself for a second time. He cleared his vents from the sand and growled. No one was to take lucky blows from him. Twice.

He got up on his peds again but the Insecticon was on him already, running from where he was to bull rush him. Sunstreaker grunted at the blow and dug his peds into the sand to push the creature back but had no luck.

The tribal leader charged the mech into the tall metal wall that lined the area, sending tremors into the stand above.

Spectators backed away but then cheered.

Sunstreaker felt something in his chest crack and give way but he ignored it. The pain receptors were turned off.

Third time.

The mech had enough.

"Fraggin' mutant." Sunstreaker spat out energon that welled up from his throat. He was glad he turned off his pain receptors in time.

The Insecticon smirked and pounded a fist into the mech's abdomen. The twin yelled out, spitting energon across the mech's face. Its mandibles clicked at the taste.

Another fist was sent into Sunstreaker. He was too weak to yell out or move in time. His frame fell limply to the ground and the crowd went quiet.

Sunstreaker tried to get onto all fours but was slammed into the ground by a large ped. He barked out a vent and stayed where he was.

Energon started to well from his mouth and chest freely.

"This was almost too easy." The creature purred.

Sunstreaker allowed a shaky and weak smirk to cross his face. Every gladiatorial fight was the same. They always forgot. They were always too caught up in their seemingly glorious victory. "You're forgetting one thing."

**"Fifth."**

The Insecticon growled.

"There are-ngn, two of us."

The twins always fought with a clear mind. Victory or death meant no such thing to them. As long as they were together that was all that mattered. This was only a living to them. But if they were together it was nothing more than a distraction.

A yell came from behind as Sideswipe charged. **"I'm coming for you."** Was the promise over the bond.

Blades were shoved deep into the Insecticons' back. Sideswipe yelled out as he pushed his arms and blades deeper into the mech standing over his brother.

The Insecticon stepped off of Sunny who was already gathering himself. He used the wall as balance, digging clawed fingers into the metal. He ignored the mechs and femmes over him. Cheering him on or betting on his death. He looked up at them with such hatred that they silence themselves.

Distractions. That's all they were. Sunstreaker bravely stepped forward but he lost his balance and fell to his knees. His chest suddenly felt numb. He retracted a blade to grip it. **"Sides...I think...I think-"** He choked.

Sideswipe grunted as he tossed the offlining Insecticon off of his blade. He placed a stern hand out towards his brother. **"Stay there. Don't do anything else. I got this fragger."**

Sunstreaker felt so tired. He wanted to sleep. He felt so weak. What was damaged? He bravely ran an internal scan and found out his fuel pump was damaged. He then looked down realizing the energon that was flowing from his abdomen was not from his kills, but himself. It was running down his legs and pooling beneath him. The sand was already absorbing the blood.

The mech stayed calm and did as he was told. He stayed where he was, struggling to gather his bearings. He took worse damage in other battles. Limbs torn off, optics shattered, spark casing scathed, internals ripped out. So why did this take him out so fast?

From above Hypogeum watched with her chin held high, enjoying the twin's struggling below. A sick smile crossed her face plates. "I keep my promises, Sunstreaker of Kaon. Defy me and you face the consequences."

She sighed. "We could have been so beautiful together." She whispered lovingly.

As if Sunstreaker heard her, he looked up to the pit master and snarled at her. Energon dripped from the corner of his mouth. He spat it out and cursed her name. He looked away and watched as his brother fought so bravely to protect him. He dove and slid out of the way of the giant.

He shook his helm as warnings came into his vision. His arms shook from supporting his own weight. His optics became fuzzy. He felt his brother desperately keeping him from stasis by supporting his pain and keeping him conscious.

He collapsed onto the ground and heard the crowd become quieter. It didn't matter to him though. He was too tired to care.

But Sideswipe was rarely the one giving the strength. His brother was his rock, his anchor. And with his brother's well being in the back of his mind, the fight was becoming more difficult to sustain.

He was brought down quickly to the ground with a swipe, The Insecticon growled. A blade was drove into his chest, barely missing his spark.

A gasp of pain that somehow made it through the haze of the crowd made it to Sunstreaker's audios. He look back stress and blooming pain from his side of the bond was crystal clear. The haze was lifted.

Sunstreaker zeroed in on the blade deeply wedged in his chest. He kicked, gasped, and gripped the blade as if it would wedge it free. Energon welled from his mouth as he cursed the Insecticon over him.

"Sideswipe!" He bellowed. His picked himself up and started to run to his brother. Sand and energon flew into the air as his peds pounded against the ground. The crowd cheered seeing the rage in the golden twin's optics. Pain was forgotten and traded for rage and numbness.

Energon, both his and from his kills flowed freely over his frame. Pain laced through his whole frame but he didn't care. The one threatening his brother would die. He would kill him.

A feral roar left the mech's mouth as a blade was forced through the larger mech pinning his brother down. Sunstreaker gritted his denta as he pushed his weight against his arm driving the blade deeper through thick armor. The tip of the blade shown on the other side of the mechs chest.

Before the once brave Insecticon leader could move. Sunstreaker was already moving. He pulled the mech back. The blade in Sideswipe's chest went free.

The silver twin yelled out, curled onto his side, groaning out vents and fighting the pain.

Sunstreaker snarled and stabbed the creature again using the blade as leverage to swing onto the mech's shoulder. He placed one ped on a shoulder and placed his blades on his chest in an 'x' formation before yelling again. He sliced the mech's chest with a smooth jerk of his arms. He pushed back and flipped backwards. With a gentle shake of the ground he landed next to his twin.

He watched with a snarl as the Insecticon fell onto his side unmoving.

The golden mech was venting hard, energon dripped from his plating onto the ground in steady drips. He collapsed over his brother and just vented, trying to deactivate his pain relays.

He slowly got onto his knees, gripping sand in between his hands.

He forced through his brother's unconscious mind and held him close to his spark.

**"Sideswipe..."** He gently shook his brother's face once to wake him up. He ignored the murmuring crowd, Hypogeum's optics on his back, and the rest of the world. He only focused on his twin. Mild panic started to overcome him.

A loud footfall suddenly shook the ground near him. He snapped his helm up to the Insecticon he thought he just offlined. "Do you think you can end me just like that? Pathetic!"

Sunstreaker ignored his boasting. "Do not get any closer and _I swear_ you will not live." He growled lowly.

The mech laughed once and took a step forward.

The crowd suddenly went quiet.

No one saw it. No one saw how the twin moved so fast near the others faceplate nor the blade through the mech's chest and helm.

Sunstreaker flexed his fingers as he slid the blade further up into the mech's jaw. He watched with curled lips. Shock was written on the others face. The warrior moved his mandibles to speak but before he could get a word in Sunstreaker decapitated his opponent with a quick pull of his blade. Wires, energon lines, and plating were ripped out of place. A spray of assorted fluids and energon sprayed from the stump left on the hulking frame. The lifeless corpse fell onto its knees and toppled over lifeless. He yanked the helm skewered on his blade off and tossed it aside like a garbage with a snarl. He finally gave the corpse one last look before he stepped away energon dripping down his frame and swords.

He look up to the crowd and they remained silent. Was it because of his white optics or the fact the mech was so emotionless and cold so suddenly? Or the fact that they were staring at his downed brother?

Slowly, the twin, turned to his brother and lifted him gently into his arm. His broken brother felt too limp in his arms. Sunstreaker had to look at him to make sure his brother was really there. He kept his spark open to Sideswipe allowing all of his strength to him. He was alive but barely hanging on. And so was he. He walked out of the area calmly and composed. The crowd remained silent. And only went they left did they explode in cheers. Ad that is when Sunstreaker let down his composer. He was stumbling and losing balance too quickly.

But Sunstreaker did not feel the excitement he would feel from a battle. He felt cold, numb.

Nothing.

Master was awaiting him and only then did the golden twin drop to his knees and let his mask fall. "Please help him. Do something." He begged the black mech. He was so tired and weak. He wanted to recharge so badly. Energon started to drip from his mouth.

He placed his hands on either side of Sideswipe's faceplates and them Sunstreaker's in a panic. "My mechlings. He placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder as well. But he had wasted enough time.

"Get up." He urged the golden mech.

"Get up!" He bellowed sternly gripping him by the nape of his neck.

Sunstreaker felt limp also. His strength no longer poured into Sideswipe. His twin's weakness was becoming his own.

He clutched his brother tightly to his chest as Master led them down a corridor. But it was a different one. One they have never been down before.

"This is the last strike I will take from Hypogeum." He muttered darkly.

Sunstreaker was becoming so tired but he held onto his dear brother. His feet scraped along the ground weakly and lazily. When one foot was too slow for the other he fell forward but quickly spun so he could take the brunt of the fall.

Master grunted and stopped, bending down and holding the yellow twin by the armor on his chest.

"You fool! Be strong!" He shook him but Sunstreaker's optics were flickering.

Master let out a strained growl. On the inside he was panicking for them. He was panicking because Sideswipe was too close to death. Sunny was the same. He would not lose them. He would not lose them!

He gripped each twin by their chests and hauled them over each of his shoulders. The larger mech felt energon, theirs or their opponents, drip down his frame. He was running now.

He would make them better he knew a friend who could.

He knew how to fix anything. He could fix anything.

* * *

><p>Master had traveled down to the lower depths of Iacon city to find him. He wasn't hard to find. Iacon was not too far away. It took a quick trip in a transport.<p>

And soon he was hurriedly walking in the clinic each twin draped over his shoulder. Others were sitting, waiting to be treated but this was an emergency. He didn't care about the lowlifes next to him yelling out their displeasure as he walked past the doors that lead into the medical bay.

A yellow mech looked up from his current patient and yelled out in surprise.

"Ratchet, please, they do not have much time." He placed each twin on a separate berth and turned to face the skilled medic.

Ratchet stared down at the two mechs in disgust. "What have I told you about bringing gladiator filth into my clinic!?" He angrily stepped in front of the mech. Master had a history of bringing damaged mechs only so that they could be fixed to tip top shape. And then to only put them back in the arena. Ratchet would have no part of the enslavement system that were the gladiatorial rings.

"They are not filth!" He growled. He backed away his sudden anger dwindling. "Please! They will _both_ die. They are split sparks!" He begged. He never begged. His deep voice was panicking.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and looked over at the young mechs that were supposedly twins. They were rare. And such rarities were held at such a high price.

"They are barely in their adult frames." He noted somberly.

Master growled. "Do not speak to me about my sins. Please repair them. They do not deserve to die or live like this any longer..."

Ratchet balked shuttering his optics.

The patient behind him was quiet, exchanging nervous glances from each of them.

Ratchet turned around to the forgotten mech and spoke to him in a hushed tone before he waved him out of the medical bay.

The medic sighed when he was out and the door closed tightly. He looked up to the large black mech and shook his helm. "This is the last time. The last time I help your slaves, Master."

The black mech sneered. "They are not slaves. They have grown on me, Ratchet. They have bored into my spark where no other mech or femme has done before. They are special. I do not wish for their existence to be taken away." He sat down on a chair nearby and placed bloodied hands to his faceplates.

"Designations?"

"The silver one is Sideswipe. Sunstreaker is the golden one."

"Sideswipe has experienced trauma to his spark. It will not be an easy fix. Sunstreaker has a damaged fuelpump and is losing energon by the astro second." He narrowed his optics. "Despite their wounds, they are in pristine condition, unlike your other slaves, Master." He observed raising an optic ridge.

"They were the Pit Master's favorite." He explained curtly.

"_Were_?"

The mech flicked his red optics up to him and became grim. "They were to die this fight. They were victorious, but because of the bond they share…"

The medic paused, his shoulders sagged. He glanced back at the young mechs on the berths in pity.

The black mech shook his helm vigorously. "Just-no matter. Please just make them well again. I will pay for whatever you need, even double."

Ratchet said nothing and set to his work. "Where did this change of spark come from, old friend...?" He used the term loosely.

"I found them abandoned. Their creators had offlined in a Decepticon raid. I saw their potential as my own. Throughout the years they had changed me. They themselves had brought forth something from my spark. I-I do not wish for them to be slaves any longer." He looked up to him with stern optics, but they wondered over the red insignia on his shoulder. Realization hit. "Please, take them to the Autobots! Tell them that their revenge will be worthwhile there and not in the pit."

Ratchet paused. "That is not what the cause is for Master." He growled.

He stood up quickly knocking the chair over. "They will not be safe or convinced otherwise Ratchet! Take them to_ him_. Tell him their talents. They will be safer! I just want them to be safe!" He desperately begged, placing his hands on the medic's chest.

The medic shook his helm with critical optics. "They have truly changed you my friend. Hopefully, now, you will see the errors of your ways." He gripped his arms and took his hands off of his chest.

"It is the only way I can live, mech. Hypogeum is a ruthless wench. She has been attempting to eliminate them for past five solar cycles. I will have no more of it."

"Why? These two must be famous among the credits."

"That they are, but Hypogeum craves new entertainment. New metal. New slaves. They have lived their five cycles of fame. She wishes for them to be gone for good."

"So much for being her favorite." He grumbled. "It still seems odd for a pit leader."

The black mech shook his helm. "It does not matter. I will return to Hypogeum and say that they had offlined. The trauma was too great."

"Just so that these two can live somewhat normal lives?"

"Anything other than the pits." He huffed and then circled around him. "Just please do as I ask of you and no more, Ratchet. I will not come to you no more."

The medic seemed troubled before he nodded his helm. "I will."

Master sighed and gave the twins one last glance. "Until we meet again, my warriors." Master slowly reached forward and placed a hand on their helms in goodbye. He narrowed his optics in pain and lifted his hand away. He turned and marched out of the medical bay in a hurry. Leaving them behind.


	6. Antecedent V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Here we are my dear readers the last flashback chapter. This one goes out to all of those who dislike Hypogeum and *cough* me *cough*. **

**Moodsetter: "Glory and Gore" -Lorde and "Logan throuhg time" -Harry Gregson-Williams (X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Antecedent V<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means..."<em>

_Thousands of years ago_

_ Cybertron_

Hypogeum hummed trialing her finger around the rim of her drink. "It is a shame really..." She stretched her legs out laying onto her side. Jewels clicked against her plating as she moved slowly and lazily.

Master didn't show his sadness or his loss to her. Inside his spark ached. "They were, quite the gladiators, Hypogeum. The finest we have had in a long while." He sighed.

"As I said, a shame. Both died?" She asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, when one half spark dies the other follows." Master played with his fingers in slow movements to subside his nervousness.

Hypogeum flicked her violet optics over to the mech. She narrowed them. "Is that so?" She sat up as she took a sip of her drink. A femme nearby handed her a cube of lightly glowing energon. She trailed her fingers under her chin with a feline like smile and took the cube.

Master watched as she stood and walked over to the balcony that overlooked the arena below. Above she saw everything. Ruled the ring. Watched. Waited. The black mech continued to watch her carefully. Red optics flicked from her and to the fight below.

After a long moment of silence the emerald femme stepped away from the balcony. "Would you like a drink, my prized slave gatherer?" She hummed as she walked over to a golden table where many types of energon rested. Her long silk dress and train flowed from the calm breeze that passed through the large room.

The mech smiled and let out a long vent. "That would be very kind of you, Pit Master. Yes, I would love a drink."

She poured a drink and all the while was smiling softly. She walked over to him helm raised high in power and confidence. With gentle, graceful motions she handed him the small glass to him.

He took it with a smile and a grateful nod before raising it for a toast. "Long live the Pits." "Long live the Pits of Kaon." She echoed her voice like ice.

And they both took a sip. Hypogeum however flicked her violet optics towards him as he drank. She lowered her glass and narrowed her optics. Her expression darkened as she stood still. Simply watching.

Master looked up to her from the drink with a grin but it soon fell. He shook his helm in question but it was all too late.

"Master." She started quietly and calmly, walking closer to him. "You have been a bad, bad, slave _to me_."

The black mech dropped the glass in his hand. With a dull thud it landed on the metal floor. The black mech started to claw at his chest. Choked sounds came from his broken vocalizer. She came closer to him grabbing him by the throat and easily backing the larger mech into the wall.

"They are still alive, _you fiend_." She hissed. The sound was too similar to metal on metal.

"No!" He choked.

"I know you all too well. I have seen you. They have grown on you just as I suspected. Each battle, you fretted over them. Worried over their lives. Gave them the best armor you could afford. Gave them every moment you had of your time to them. Admit it, dear slave master. _You care_."

Fear grew in the mech's red optics as rusted, liquefied, metal started to drip from his mouth and chest. "You freed them. Do not lie to me, you who is underneath me." She gritted through her teeth sensually and trailed her fingers across his lips.

"No!" Rusted internals were splattered onto her face as he begged. She didn't shuttered her optics and hummed. A lovely deadly sound from her throat. From her wrist she pulled out a tiny vile. "This is the antidote to the rust serum flowing through your frame. They are alive. Tell me where they are and you may live."

Master raised his hand to her wrist and gripped it. His frame shook from the pain and the burning that flared all throughout his body.

For a moment he thought about it and then he gave in. "Ia-Iacon!"

"Where?"

"Autobots..."

She hummed backing away.

But it was an opportunity Master took. He reached up to grip her helm. A pitiful attempt to snap her neck. As he sharply twisted her helm, she growled, easily took the hand away from her, and twisted it. He barked out a cry of pain, recoiling.

Hypogeum backed away and released her hold on him placing a hand on her helm to fix her jewels so casually. The femme watched as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground cradling his limp hand. She backed away watching him struggle to vent as more internals leaked from his frame. "_Pathetic_." She hissed.

"_Wench_." He hissed spitting the liquefied metal at her feet with a sneer.

She hummed turning away and reinserting the vile back into her wrist. She causally strolled back to where her drink was rested and sat down on her plush berth. "See what happens when you defy me?" She spoke rhetorically not even giving him a glance.

She looked at Master bowing her helm ever so slightly, asserting her dominance over the situation.

Master's frame shook once more as he struggled to stay online. He grimaced and finally uttered his last curse to her before his spark gave out.

Hypogeum shuttered her optics slowly before looking out onto the arena with a short nonchalant hum. "Slave." She called harshly.

A mech came next to her and bowed. She looked up to her with a snarl. "Find them." She turned away and took another sip of her drink. "And clean up that mess will you? It is starting to smell." She said waving her hand dismissively towards Master's body.

The slaved bowed once again and went on his way to do as he was commanded. Hypogeum however silently fumed in her anger. A burning sensation in her helm went ignored, too focused on the battle below. She narrowed her optics as the gladiator was killed swiftly. "You denied my offer, Sunstreaker of Kaon." She took another sip of her drink._ "I always keep my promises_."

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was the first to online, gripping the sides of the berth tightly. His chest rose as his vents took in a long intakes. He looked up at the lights that blinded him. They were so unlike the darkness of the catacombs of the arena. He raised his arm to shield his optics but noticed the too many energon lines and wires in his arm.<p>

He cursed looking around. This place.

It was not Kaon.

It was not the Pits.

He started to panic ripping out the lines. Warning tones sounded loudly from the machines they were connected to. He whipped his helm around to find his twin and immediately he found him. He was still in stasis. Sunstreaker only had one mission in his helm. To get out of this unknown place. He rushed over to his brother waking him through the bond.

In return Sideswipe slowly onlined. **"Wake up Sideswipe. We're not in the Pit's medical bay. We need to leave. Now."** He warned, his voice curt and tight.

**"Slag it, bro…five more minutes. Primus…"**

Sunstreaker growled and smacked him upside the helm harshly. Sideswipe barked out a cry of pain and sat up cringing and holding his chest. "Damn it!" He hissed pouting at his golden twin. He hit him back just as harshly.

Sunstreaker recoiled and glared at him before whacking him back. "**Real mature. Don't you dare start, fragger. Hurry up!"**

Sideswipe mocked his words and mimicked his brother's annoyance as he swung his legs over the berth and dangled them over the side. He cringed leaning over and placing his hand up. "Hold on, give me a sec."

Sunstreaker began ripping lines from his brother in haste. He sent assurances and comfort through the bond to wipe away his pain.

An unknown location meant unknown threats. Everyone that wasn't his twin was a threat.

A soft pedfall made Sunstreaker look up to the medical bay's entrance. He drew his blades from hiding and stood protectively in front of his brother.

The mech had no time to react.

In a blink of an optic he ran over to the mech and took him down in one swift move. He pressed the blades against the mech's throat as he laid on the ground, dazed.

**"Wait! Sunny!"**

He ignored him. "Who are you!? Where are we?!" He barked, blue crystal optics turning a dangerous white.

The medic below him raised his hands in a sort of surrender. "Sunstreaker, now I know-."

"How do you know my name!?" He pressed the blade harder causing the mech to growl underneath him.

"Sunny!"

"If you let me finish and put away your weapons I can explain!" He barked right back.

Sunstreaker balked before looking back up to his twin cautiously. He was standing off of the berth leaning heavily against it. His face was twisted into pain but at the same time worry. He looked back at him and then the noticeable insignia on his shoulder. "Autobot..." He got off of the mech. "Why are we in Iacon?"

He did not offer to help the mech up as he rubbed at his throat. "Primus, you gladiators are so dull." He coughed. His blue optics looked at the mech. "Master brought you here because you were on the brink of offlining."

Sunstreaker was still defensive, tilting his helm warily. He still did not trust him. He remembered Master's voice. His frantic tone. But nothing more. Just darkness. "Will he return?"

The medic's expression went grim before he shook his helm.

Sideswipe looked at the medic with a gasp. Hurt flared over the bond. The twin raised his lips in a snarl. "You lie! He would never abandon us!"

In return the mech let out a bark of laughter. "He brought you here to free you. Apparently the Pit Master had been wanting to kill you two for a while now and he gave you your freedom. In return he will go back to his hell hole and say you offlined to the Pit Master."

Sunstreaker backed into the berth next to his brother still not believing him. He was on the verge of breaking down. He made his blades slide back into their hiding. "Why? How...why would he abandon us? Freedom?" Sunstreaker tried to piece everything together. He paused. A humorous laugh came from his mouth. "Or is there such a thing?" He looked up to the medic suddenly so small and innocent.

Sideswipe leaned against his brother watching the medic warily. "Who are you…?" He asked in a quiet small voice. Barely audible.

The medic took pity upon the two mechs. They were still young. A few jours into their final frame. "My name is Ratchet. Master is a...friend, I suppose, of mine."

Sunstreaker shook his helm. "What are we going to do? What am I going to do?" He looked to Sideswipe in worry. They had a berth, a life, energon in the Pits. Now they had nothing. Where were they going to live? No, _live_ was to free of a word. Where were they going to _survive_?

Sideswipe placed a hand on his shoulder as if to ground his brother. He could feel his stress growing over the bond.

Would they be back on their own aimlessly scavenging for energon? Taking shelter wherever they seemed safe?

Ratchet took a step closer towards the golden mech. In returned Sunstreaker jumped at the movement and growled, cowering away from him. "Do not come any closer." He bit out. "_Please_."

Ratchet's shoulders fell as he saw the mech before him break down silently. Continuously flicking his optics towards his brother in worry and fear. "Sideswipe...he is your half spark?" He asked, just to simply ease him.

Sideswipe remained quiet allowing his brother to talk to this Ratchet. He simply listened and made sure to keep his brother leveled.

"Yes...did Master tell you?" He asked in return.

The medic nodded his helm. "That is why he brought you to me. He knew I could save you."

Sunstreaker let out a bark of laughter. "Can you? Can you really save us? What do you see in me and my brother? No doubt, mechs that are not from Kaon tremble before a killer, a _murderer_. I bet there are tales of the gruesome battles that happen in that arena. _Tales_." He emphasized. Because those who never witnessed a gladiatorial fight could only imagine. Only guess. Those who witnessed one either enjoyed it in a sort of sadistic pleasure or horror. There was no in between. Those were the only two kinds of mentality that existed in the pit's audience.

Ratchet smirked. "There are, yes. Most of them are rather glorified but I know all too well what you do."

Sunstreaker smirked in return.

"It is disgusting."

He growled. Sideswipe flinched. "It was our choice. Just because our living is so unlike yours does not mean you have to call it disgusting." The red twin hissed.

"Ah, so you do talk." He joked with a roll of his optics. "You sound exactly like him."

They both huffed. Ratchet smiled at how they did so at the same time.

"Sunstreaker was it?" He crossed his arms. "I am no longer going to stall. Master told me to bring you two to the Autobots. He said your 'thirst' for this so called revenge you want from these Decepticons would be fulfilled?" He asked raising an unamused optic ridge.

Sunstreaker huffed. "Life loving, heroic nonsense, the lot of you. We rather go on our own than join your "freedom" brigade. Decepticons should be killed on sight. There should be no justification for murder. We can do that just fine on our own."

Sideswipe looked at his brother. **"I've heard about them. They're supposed to be the good guys." **Sunstreaker made sure to acknowledge his brother with a gentle brush of his spark against his over the bond.

"Why?"

This both stumped the twins. Sunstreaker opened his mouth but closed it. His reason was for revenge but other than that there was nothing. Perhaps over all the years of killing in the Pits made his lust for revenge change into lust for the kill.

"They offlined our creators."

"Heard it before." He said bored. "Other than that there is no other reason, correct?"

Sunstreaker looked towards the ground fists clenching in anger. "No..."

Ratchet sighed. "You can fulfill this so called revenge if you join the Autobots but the cause is not for that reason. Fighting for what is right. Protecting the weak and innocent. Freedom. Those are what we fight for."

The mech narrowed his optics. He was strong, brave, talented and artistic when it came to the kill. He looked back over to his twin. He loved life. He tried his hardest to make the best of it. He always wanted to be the hero. Perhaps that is why he too enjoyed the kill because the roar of the crowd would be the same if he did something heroic on the battlefield.

Ratchet saw him thinking. "I am not forcing you two to do anything. I know Optimus personally. He could use a few rogue Autobots to do the dirty work, I suppose."

"Really?" The more he thought about it the more it enticed him. He would be able to kill. To fulfill his need for revenge. But it was for a good "cause". Perhaps that would make his kill more justified then for mere sport. But he did not need justification. Or did he? He was second guessing himself.

"But you have to be trained. Restrained. You gladiators know how to kill, but are wild. You need discipline. If I can convince Optimus your use, you will be able to be accepted into the academy."

"And if not?" Sideswipe asked raising an optic ridge.

"You are on your own." He shrugged. He tilted his helm looking the mechs up and down. A closer look at how they held themselves like frightened turbo-foxes. He sighed. "But I think I like you two too much to throw you out on the thruway."

Sunstreaker creased his optic ridges in curiosity and cautiousness. "Will we ever see Master again?"

Ratchet looked at him with an expressionless look. He wondered why these two adored the mech. Was he all that they had? And if so...Ratchet narrowed his optics. "I do not know. But what I do know is you will never return to those pits as long as you are under my care."

Sunstreaker looked back up to him in surprise. "Care?" He echoed. He looked to his twin and he too was just as baffled. Such a word and the meaning behind it was unheard of.

Ratchet felt a pang of pity for them once again. Was that word so foreign to them? He sagged his shoulders before sighing in exasperation. "Did I stutter? Do I have to check your audials also? Also get back on that berth. Why did you ever rip out those lines? Do you want to kill yourself? Fraggin' idiots you are." He stepped forward and slapped him upside the helm to which Sunstreaker didn't know how to exactly react to. He simply did as he was told and sat back on the berth.

It wasn't harsh. The hit. Sunstreaker was still confused. How could a blow be so…caring, gentle?

He watched as he gently reinserted the needles and lines. The gentleness. The caring undertone. The gruffness. It was all too like Master.

Sunstreaker looked up to his brother numbly. Sideswipe nodded him helm to his brother deciding the same. He flicked his optics back towards Ratchet deciding that he could trust him. He was the closest person that reminded them of Master.

* * *

><p>They were rare. A split spark. Twins. Two halves of a whole. And they were at the academy to fight a civil war that had been unknowingly crawling over them for thousands of years. Unknown and unheard of while they were in the Pits. They had been accepted into the boot camp just as Ratchet promised. Sunstreaker was more willing to fight the battle.<p>

His twin. Not so much. Sunstreaker seemed to want to fight more than his twin. He wanted revenge. His twin would simply follow his older sibling willingly. Where he went he would follow.

And in time the Decepticons would get what they deserved. He was getting pulled into what he didn't want. Not exactly.

"The Decepticons deserve to offline for what they did to our city, our creators." Sunstreaker explained to his brother once again. "Maybe this will be better than Pits."

"It's not right, bro." **::The Autobot cause is not meant for revenge it's meant to protect the innocent and weak.::** "Don't you listen to Optimus? Ratchet? He himself says so. He warned you, like, a thousand times." He paused shaking his helm. They were walking down the halls of their base. They were fresh metal right out of the academy. He was couscous to say what they thought out loud, using both the bond and his mouth to speak.

"**We can't Sunny. We just can't. It's too dangerous. We can't just go onto the battlefield and expect it to be all glory and energon pumping excitement. This isn't the pits anymore. There will be no medics waiting for us to repair us. There will be no cheering crowds. We are one spark." **He said hurt in his voice. **"Please remember that, Sunny."**

**"Dangerous?"** Sunstreaker tried to ease his worry and hurt by simply wiping it away. **"And the Pits weren't, right?"**

The red twin gave him a look of exasperation. Sunny huffed at it because it was merely a pout compared to his 'look'.

"**Sideswipe, we are the top of our class. The greatest swordsman. Who can even match our skills?" **A nudge of confidence through the bond made Sideswipe roll his helm in exasperation.

A trio of mechs went to greet the twins but backed away realizing their heated expression towards one another. They were arguing over the bond. A bond that the Autobots knew all too well. A twin fight was best avoided.

**"This is a war! Not the damn Pits, Sunstreaker. I need you to understand that, please."**

They both paused and the silver twin saw the sincerity in his twin's optics. **"I know you are scared. We need to get by that."** Sunstreaker was too blind. **"Why do you think I am always the first on the battlefield?"**

"We both are?! We're frontliners!" He yelled out loud drawing attention to them again. Sideswipe rolled his helm in exasperation. Again. **"It's not about protecting me. It's about surviving. One day we're not going to be the crowd pleaser, mech." **He stuck a finger in his face. **"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be yelling at me?"**

He lowered his hand slowly gripping it for a second longer than he had to. "Sideswipe. I know what I am doing. I will protect you. I always have. From anything."

* * *

><p>They were deadly. Autobots and Decepticons alike made way for them when they appeared on the battlefield. Cowered away from the berserk gladiators. When their Cybertronian blades were released from their sheaths, mechs and femmes trembled before their sight. The mere sound sending shivers through their frames and down their spinal struts. Their optics blazed with white and smirks of victory already on their lips made their fellow Autobots wary of their presence.<p>

They hacked they sliced through every battle. One from the next. Frames fell in limp heaps before their peds showing the clean cuts in their frame so skillfully and beautifully inflicted.

There was never rest. They would never tire. Sunstreaker would always be ahead of his brother. Protecting him like he promised. Like he vowed. Snarling and barking out harsh Kaonite as he killed. Murdered.

Another fight another loss. Another battle another victory. Death. Energon. Internals. War grit littered their frames as they were transported back to base. They sat on the transport hunched over. Silent and still. Their bodies lit up by the dim red lights within the hold. The others stayed clear of the rouge and out of control mechs. They avoided optic contact with them and the energon that flowed over their frames without a care and onto the floor. A mech nearby purged his tanks. The twins ignored him their optics dead and unwavering.

Another battle. They were reprimanded for being unethical. Place dint he brig. They were out of control. Torturous. Cruel. But it was in their nature. They were born and created in the Pits. And they would treat every threat as if they lived in such a hellish land. There were not rules there, so why on the battlefield? In life? Because their life was the battlefield. The never had rules.

Another battle. An explosion lit up the night sky and rocked the ground. Frames were blown away and apart by the blast. The smell of burning energon and the sound of painful cries rang along with the symphony of plasma fire and the sounds of blades meeting blades. Cybertronian blades that were drinking Decepticon blood with so much greed. An explosion lit up Sunstreaker's expression of anger and hate as he decapitated a mech. Sideswipe was near his brother simply coving his back.

Another battle. Sunstreaker paused and looked over the battle field and saw his twin doing the same. They were winning the fight. He raised his blade and bellowed a war cry. A war cry to push the Autobots on. Sideswipe did the same already charging alongside another mech. Sunstreaker remained where he was on high keeping watch over his Autobot brethren.

Another battle. They were fighting back to back. They were surrounded. An ambushed. A mech came too close to Sideswipe for Sunstreaker's liking. He stabbed him through the spark and twisted his frame onto the ground with a snarled curse. He looked at him closely. No insignia but the signs of a pit warrior. He gritted his denta looking around the darkened sky, a sneer taking over his expression. His suspicions grew. Sideswipe continued to fight unaware of the danger.

Another battle.

Another loss.

But the loss was too great to be understood by any simple solider or civilian. Any leader. Any mech or femme. Any living being that walked or crawled.

Sunstreaker's hectic and panicking venting gave way to a long wail of agony that echoed across the barren battlefield. Those who had survive stayed clear of the infamous twin. Out of fear and the snapping mech unfolding in front of them.

He looked down to his twin, shaken clawed fingers trailing over his cheek so gently. He looked his frame up and down in chaotic disbelief. His other half. His brother. Sideswipe. His beautiful brother.

He shakily and hesitantly clutched his brother closer to his chest and rocked back and forth holding his twins' grey and twisted frame so tightly.

Again he yelled out, his vocalizer giving out just like his spark did that day.


	7. Break It Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**As always thank you so very much for your feedback! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Break It Down<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

_ Earth_

Something was coiling tight around his chest. Around his spark as he recharged. He tossed and turned muttering Cybertronian under his breath.

His chest was becoming tighter and tighter. Spark casing clutching in on itself. Vents seized and gave up.

And when the pain was too much to bear, Sunstreaker snapped out of recharge with a startled yell. He jumped from his berth, Cybertronian twin blades at the ready. His chest was heaving, now functioning vents, trying to cool his overheating systems.

With a strangled sound Sunstreaker clutched his chest plates and fell to his knees.

He parted his lips to allow more air into his systems.

The golden twin tried to collect himself but any sort of effort did not seem to ease the pain. He bowed his helm quieting his breathing and sounds of discomfort. He had to calm down. He had to control his hectic mind. His cluttering mind. With a smooth hiss the blades snapped back into place hidden into his forearms. He sat against his berth placing his hands on his helm.

For the past months, memories of the distant past have been haunting the mech. Old memories from the gladiatorial rings and the times where his brother was alive and by his side. When he was whole and one. When he wasn't broken but at the same time shattered. When his greed and lust for revenge was truly his downfall. His own destruction.

Tonight it was the same memories as the other night and the night before that night. Sunstreaker allowed himself to let out a choked sob. Only in the dark, alone and in the quiet would he let himself come undone. He pulled his hands in front of himself clutching the delicate and clawed hands.

He pulled his legs closer to his body and buried his helm into his knees. "Primus..." He whispered hoarsely shoving away the sobs he wanted to let out. He buried those feelings away.

A shudder went up his spinal strut as the dormant bond was accidentally opened and flowing freely. He scrambled to close it and block it off but in that moment he found Felicity once again. Sleeping soundlessly and feeling his pain. He quickly pulled the pain back and pushed it away in the back of his mind as he caressed Felicity's mind with gentle calming emotions.

A shaky sigh left his mouth as he reluctantly backed away, ripping himself from her, and closed off the bond once again. He placed his helm back onto his berth, blue optics glowing in the dark gently.

He missed her. So very, very, much. Three years in Cybetronian life was nothing. A blink of an eye as the humans said. A human lifetime was also a blink of an optic. But why did it feel so long?

Why so long...?

A bang on his quarter's door made him jump in place. "Sunstreaker!" Ironhide called from the other side.

Sunstreaker clenched his jaw and scrubbed his hands down his face plate. It was his shift already? He didn't know. He never bothered to check his chronometer anymore. On shaky peds he stood up and stretched out his tired and sore limbs from many restless nights and recharge cycles.

He pressed the door panel and it slid into the wall revealing Ironhide in the hallway in his massive burly glory.

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics a few more times and stood straighter. He looked at the mech in the optic. "I was up already."

Ironhide tilted his helm at the golden twin in what was worry. "Sunstreaker?"

The said mech clenched his hands into fists. "I'm fine." He snapped. He wasn't. He held his frame with an invisible heavy weight. His finish wasn't being kept up to his status quo. He was slowing down. He would soon stop altogether and snap. Just like he always did.

He had been getting along with the other Autobots but he mostly kept himself distant. He only communicated enough to understand what missions he went on and what he had to do. The only mech he spoke to on an almost daily basis was Dino. A swordsman he got along with, with small talk. And Ratchet. He always spoke to Ratchet.

But even if he did speak to the others, no one knew of his inner struggle with the bond, memories from his gladiatorial days, and or even Felicity. His mind was on her whenever his mind decided to.

"Sunstreaker!"

The mech jumped turning to face the black weapon's specialist. "What?" He growled.

"I was talking to you." Ironhide walked up to the golden mech, lips pursed, and one good optic boring into his own.

Sunstreaker huffed. "Well, spit it out."

Ironhide narrowed his optic. "Don't get snappy with me, little goldenrod. I said do you even know why I woke you up?" He crossed his arms and waited for a pair of humans walking down the hall to pass. They did not need to hear what was being discussed.

Sunstreaker looked around and finally widened his optics. It was still night. No one was up at this hour. It wasn't even... "You..." _It wasn't even his shift. _Not even close. His chronometer… "Fragging…"

Ironhide's facial expression softened into what was pity and worry.

It was two in the morning. "It's not even- what is this about!?" The mech immediately became defensive, placing up the walls and angry expression to hide his inner struggle and self.

Ironhide was unaffected by such an expression. "Sunstreaker, I heard you. The screamin'. The Cybertronian…"

Sunstreaker tensed his frame and clenched his hands into fists. "That is none of your business." He didn't want anyone to know of his past. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to relive it. He didn't want to explain it. Not to him... "It's nothing."

Ironhide stepped forward. "Nothing? Kaonite. You were speaking Kaonite. Calling for a medic."

"Enough!" He growled pushing him back. "You know already know, so why are you teasing me? Why did you wake me?"

Ironhide looked up from where the mech had pushed against him and hummed. "You were screaming. You woke up. I am here to offer a distraction or call Ratchet. Either one I'm just doing my job as an Autobot veteran." He made sure to keep his voice level.

Sunstreaker held down a angry whine from his throat and growled pushing past him. "I'm going back to recharge."

Ironhide grabbed him by the arm and spun him back around. "Ratchet's. Now."

"Let go of me." He shook his arm out of the bigger mech's grip and backed away, offended that the mech dared to touch him.

"Don't make me make it an order, mech."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your pity or your help. Ratchet knows already."

Ironhide narrowed his optics losing his patience. "Does he now?"

Sunstreaker was backed into the corner. He had no way out of this. He growled when the higher ranked mech gave the order. All he could do was reluctantly and unwillingly obey.

* * *

><p>"How long have these night terrors been persisting, Sunstreaker?"<p>

"Not for long..."

"You and I both know that I've know you for a long time. And I know when you lie."

Sunstreaker growled. "A month."

"A month?" He echoed. "About what?"

"Back...about the Autobots, before Sideswipe died, when he died." He bit.

"And why now?"

Sunstreaker shrugged.

Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the berth hands clasped in his lap, expression dead and tired. "I see her. I see him. Everything. So clear and vivid. Why now…I don't know." He looked up to Ratchet. His long time mentor. Model. The only mech that reminded him of the tough love he received from Master so long, long, ago.

"I want them gone, Ratchet."

He shook him helm. "You know I can't do that. Your processor is triggering these memories for a reason." He crossed his arms. "Unlike humans, our 'dreams' are not meant to make sense of the real world but to de-clutter, process smoother, to store and restore, and to organize.

Sunstreaker scrubbed his hands down his faceplate in exasperation. "What could have triggered the process?"

"I am not sure. You have to find that yourself."

Sunstreaker growled. A sound that came from deep within his throat. "That is why I am here. Please." He said. "Anything to help make them go away."

Ratchet pursed his lips looking closely at the mech before him. "You always thought I was a miracle worker and not just a simple medic. Lay down."

Sunstreaker did as he was told laying down on the berth and offlining his optics in a sort of relief. "I trust you. That is why I am asking you to do something. Dig around my helm. Take processing units out. I don't care."

Ratchet placed his hands on his hips. "You act as if I am. Clueless you are, fragger." He easily hooked up a line to the mech's neck and turned towards the computer digging through his helm. "I will simply run a full processor scan but until then-." He pressed one last key on the screen and turned to him. "Lights out."

Sunstreaker's frame slowly went limp as he fell into a light stasis. Only then did Ratchet start to truly 'dig' through his processor. It took hours, sifting through many parts of the Cybertronian 'brain'. But what he found was nothing that was meant to be found. His so called dreams were the least of his worries. A string of code that was long ago imbedded and dormant was now very well active and responding to an outside source.

The medic shook his helm. "Now what the frag is this?" He narrowed his optics digging into the string of data that seemed so harshly imbedded within the twin's mind interrupting other processing.

The line of data was collected. "Tracking codes?" He backed away from the screen and looked back at the peaceful mech on the berth.

"Where the frag did you get these, mech?" He shook his helm. "Knowing you, I would have an idea." He gathered the remaining strings of data and started breaking them down. Bit by bit they fragmented and were erased without a hitch. He looked back at Sunstreaker who was unaffected by the deletion of such a string of data and released a vent of relief.

He initiated a manual program to wake the mech. He turned to him tapping his forehelm. "Wake up, Sunshine."

The mech onlined his optics. Dim and still so very tired. He raised his hand and rubbed his helm. "I don't feel any different." He rumbled.

"You're not supposed to, idiot."

Sunstreaker flicked his optics up to him and grumbled. "Did you find anything?"

"A string of data. A tracking code. Perhaps imbedded into your processor when you took part in the gladiatorial rings. It was active when I found it. It was interrupting your subconscious processing."

Ratchet paused and then elaborated. "The recharge kind of subconscious processing."

Sunstreaker sagged his shoulders in relief. "So these memories? Will they stop now?"

Ratchet hummed. "They should but I want you to come back to me if they continue. Maybe this isn't a matter of body over mind but mind over body." He said raising an optic ridge in a knowing manner.

The golden mech waved him off dismissively as he stepped off of the berth. "Thank you Ratchet. I will."

"I mean it, Sunstreaker." He said turning towards him as he left the medical bay.

Sunstreaker waved him off with a lazy salute of sorts. The medic shook his helm before turning to return to his work.

But as Sunstreaker walked back to his quarters the string of data that Ratchet had deleted, slowly materialized back into existence, rebuilding off of the small bit of data that he had skipped over. Soon it fully formed back into its original space. It remained active.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat in the café where her relationship with Sunstreaker took flight and bloomed into something so beautiful and wonderful. How she managed to slowly worm her way through into the spark of such a closed off mech. How her life truly changed for the better.<p>

She took another sip of her coffee watching as another car drove by, its headlight illuminating the hazy café for a moment before disappearing down the road. Felicity looked back down at her cellphone for the fifth time. She wanted to cry her heart out.

She had just spoken to her parents. Her parents that she promised she would help get them out of welfare and the projects once she earned money off of her artwork. She had plenty of money now. Plenty to share with her parents.

Well.

Felicity placed her face in her hands.

Selfish.

Worthless

Unrealistic.

That's what they called her. They had become something else. They had become selfish, grimy, lazy people. The same people who taught her to be the exact opposite. The selfishness of receiving money without earning it had turned them bitter. Cruel and mean. Everything they had was served on a silver corrupted platter for them.

"I can help you."

"What could you do? You always had your head stuck in your dreams."

"They came true! I-."

The laugh her mother had was corrupted with smoked cigarettes. "Bullshit, Felicity. Call us back when your 'dream money' is worth something to us."  
>She never thought the sound of a phone hanging up could slice her heart in two.<p>

The conversation burned in her head. Her mother's words were searing and hot as she repeated them over and over. They were venom breaking her long building self-esteem down so slowly. She never wanted to speak to them again. Even though she had all that she wanted and her dreams came true, her parents wanted nothing to do with it. They weren't proud. They were jealous. Of their own daughter.

For a moment the woman thanked Primus or God, which ever would listen at the moment, that she was sitting in the corner where no one really saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. Her shoulders quivered as she tried to keep quiet and not draw her attention.

Sunstreaker.

She hiccuped. She suddenly missed him and so desperately wanted him back in her life. He was the only one who supported her. She would think about him and his wonderful smile. His rare wonderful smile she missed so much. His rumbling voice that soothed her out of her anxiety attacks and eased her mind somewhere soft and calm.

Sunstreaker.

She looked back up at the table. She would always remember where they sat. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Something rose up in her chest. A calling of sort. Was it just recalling that wonderful moment that eased her mind? Or was it something else? It was careful and so hesitant. But as soon as she imagined she was answering it, her phone rang.


	8. Surrealism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hello everybody! I want to thank you all for all your reviews once again. But I may have some bad news. I might not be updating for a long while. I have finals coming up and life is getting...pretty hectic. So I might have to take a break from writing for a bit. I thank you in advanced for your patience. But for now I shall pass out in my bed and go sleep sleep. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Surrealism<strong>

* * *

><p>Felicity cleared her throat and answered her cell phone trying to sound like she wasn't crying. She cringed at how forceful and overly happy her voice was. For a moment it was quiet on the other end. The woman said another hello, more curious and questioning than the last.<p>

"_...Felicity."_

Felicity stared out of the café window in shock. Her eyes flicked here and there. Disbelief. Worry. Happiness. Her expression was frozen as a final tear dripped down from her cheek. It was silent. She smiled, then frowned, and then made an attempt to speak. "S-Sunny...?"

A relieved breath was heard on the other line. She could hear his smile just from _that breath_.

"You..." She started quietly.

"Yes."

"It's been...

"Three years..."

"_Too long_." She finished for him but he had already said his answer. She choked on another sob and placed a hand on her mouth. She leaned her elbow on the table, her body suddenly feeling all too heavy. Just by hearing his voice after_ so long,_ her chest started to ache. The dormant bond made itself known once again. _"Sunny."_ She breathed his name from the amount of different emotions swirling in her mind.

She wanted his arms around her. She wanted to see him and his gorgeous and beautiful self. Not his physic, no, but his personality.

"How have you been 'city?" He asked in a whisper.

She laughed humorlessly at the nickname, shaking her head. "Too much." She choked out. Her lips were so chapped.

The twin didn't respond immediately. "Felicity?" He sounded so unsure and shaky.

She shook her head. "I have to be honest, you caught me at a tough time." A rough breath of laughter escaped her. A perfect time. He called at a perfect time.

His voice was tight. "Tell me."

"Sunstreaker. Three years..." How could she start? Where would she start? And not only that, her parents dumped her. Left her to the wind like dust again. How could she ever tell him_ that_? Her mind wasn't in the right frame of mind right now. The woman bowed her head, her hand clenching into a fist. "There's _too much_ to say." Her voice gave out at the words.

Another sigh. And then it was quiet. Felicity kept the phone to her ear and listened intently. Even with just the silence it felt like she was standing with him. His presence felt so good. So fulfilling.

"Please, keep talking. Your-your voice..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence.

Felicity nodded her head and laughed with a weak, watery, smile. He felt it too. "Me too, Sunny. Me too. The bond is still there."

"...It is."

"Is that why you called me...?" She suddenly remembered that any contact with any Cybertronian, any knowledge of their existence was said to another, she would be hunted down and tried for treason. But she had no fear of that right now. "Will we get in trouble?" She asked quietly.

"Yes to the first and no to the second. I made sure of it."

Felicity felt like reaching out for his hand and holding it but sadly she couldn't so instead she closed her eyes and imagined it. "Sunny, tell me what's wrong. _Why now_?"

"There is too much. Too much to say."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward again. He used her words right against her. "This will be the longest phone call in history."

A weak laugh. Felicity bit her lip. What a beautiful sound that she had been deprived of.

"You first. Please, I just need to hear you speak."

His plea immediately broke her heart.

_ I need you._

She would do anything for him. She wiped another tear away and smiled weakly. "Well, uh, my dream, Sunny. It came true. I made it through the university and now I'm-I'm pretty big-popular. Lots of fans, even famous people, money..." She left the last word hanging.

"Money?"

She frowned. She was expecting a good job or congratulations or his version of those two words. She knitted her eyebrows, made the frown go away, and replaced it with a smile. He would always be proud of her. This was Sunstreaker. He never said his true feelings straight out like others. He may be blunt with words but not his emotions. His interested and lighter tone definitely proved it. She knew. Even if she couldn't see his body, she read his tones and voices like a book. His body language was a whole other sequel.

"Yeah, quite a bit...um." She didn't know if she wanted to continue. She didn't want to bring down Sunstreaker with her sadness but...it felt so good to let her emotions go and talk to him.

"Felicity? Are you alright?"

She hiccuped and shook her head. "No...no... I'm not Sunny."

There was a huff of aggravation. "Primus, I knew this was a mistake."

She snapped. "Don't you ever say this was a mistake!"

Silence.

"Do you know how long I waited for this? To hear _your voice_?" She whispered, bowing her head and clenching her jaw tightly. "Sunstreaker…" She breathed, her sentence going dead in her throat.

He was silent and then: "Felicity please, tell me…I am here."

The assurance made her heart leap but it was smothered down by a sob. A sob she knew Sunstreaker would frown upon.

"Re-remember how I said, when I first met you, when I got enough money for my parents, I would get them out of the projects and we-we would live near each other? And that I would support them until they got jobs and- and-"

"Felicity…" She ignored his worried call.

"That promise I made, well yeah it got sent down the damn drain."

It wasn't a harsh swear word but still: She never swore. But being hurt and cast out by her parents hurt more than anything else. "They pushed me away. They-they told me I was selfish! They were scums! They were pigs! Not my parents. Oh God Sunny, oh God..." She cried. She let out a long whine that was muffled by her arm and sucked in a deep breath of air. Even though she was in the café her ego was thrown away. The woman was having a shameless breakdown. She didn't care who saw.

It remained silent as she broke down. And she hated it that way. She lowered her phone so she wasn't directly crying into the receiver. The hurt of her parents and the happiness and stress of finally hearing Sunstreaker's voice after so long made a whirlwind of emotions swirl in her mind. Her natural reaction to it at was to cry.

After a long moment she started to quiet down, hiccuping for air. Sunstreaker's quiet voice was calling her back to him. She placed the phone to her ear. She tried to speak but a croak of acknowledgment was what he received.

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry, Felicity. What I would do for you if I was there. What I would do to that _filth _you are tied to by blood. If I was just_ there_..."

She nodded her head. "I'm so-so sorry Sunny. I broke down and- and-" She was shaking. She longed for Sunstreaker. She longed for his touch and presence.

"Felicity, calm down. You are not wrong. They do not deserve you."

"I- can't I can't. I miss you so much. Please just..." Her hands shook and the normally calm smell of the café was making her sick. Her throat was tight and stung.

"Felicity. Breath."

She paused. The pain in her chest was lifted away and replaced with some sort of calm. It was him but she knew he felt the difference. Her body _froze_. Her breath hitched and was held.

"I'll find a way."

Her body slumped in her chair. "A way for _what_?" She forced the last word out he voice cracking.

"I am coming. To you. I'm going to you. I will find a way."

Felicity felt a flood of hope rise in her chest. A flutter of excitement. The calming presence still lingered. She frowned and shook her head placing a stressed hand on her forehead. "Please, you can't. I not worth getting in trouble, Sunny." She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You are worth _everything_." His voice growled.

Felicity felt her breath catch.

"Listen."

She did as she was told and soon she realized she wasn't supposed to listen with her ears but her mind. Her heart. The calming presence turned into a flood of love and comfort, whispering past her. She instantly relaxed against her chair once again. Words. She heard words but she wasn't sure if it was through the phone or from Sunstreaker _himself_.

"I will find a way." He said again in a quiet voice. He left no room for argument.

Felicity felt the bond starting to pull away and with that it was gone. Back to its dormant state. "Okay...alright..." She nodded her head.

Sunstreaker was silent again. He sighed and then growled, alarming Felicity.

"Sunny?"

"I have to go."

Felicity wanted to reached out and hold him close to her. Find a way to stop him.

"No! Please, just-just hold on..." She closed her eyes. "When-When you were leaving-three years ago. That day I said that I loved you...I meant it. Not just I loved you but because- because I love _you._" She let out a sound of frustration. That's not what she wanted to say. "Your soul and very person is what I love. I miss you...loving _you_. And-and you better not forget that, alright? If we don't talk or see each other again-just-just know that...okay?"

The woman became worried upon the silence. It stretched on for so long she thought he already hung up. "Sunny?" She peeped. "Sunstreaker?"

There was no deep soothing voice that answered her but a long tone to indicate that he was already gone. Her lips quivered and her tears were brought back.

* * *

><p>He had to call her. He had to hear her voice because after those dreams, after feeling her presence within his spark that night. It made him long for her. A want that was so unheard of and strange to him.<p>

A pull on his spark made him activate his comm and encrypt it so tightly no one would be able to trace or notice it. And when he had heard her voice after so long, after those three very long human years, it sent his mind and spark reeling.

But in the best of ways. Something so wonderful and harmonic that made his spark sing with such calmness and joy. And for a moment all of his dreams and past memories were flooded away just by that timid hello.

But as the twin spoke to her he realized that she had felt the exact same way. So desperate to hear his voice and cause his spark to sing. To cause her heart to skip within her delicate human body. Such emotions made him nervous and so unsure but brave at the same time.

But there was something else. He had caught her at such a terrible time and as she explain, his spark broke little by little knowing that someone had broken her heart. Her creators no less and he wasn't there to calm or soothe her hurt and pain. Such pain was so very hard to wipe away. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

He hated how he wasn't. _There. _

The mech didn't understand the thinking that went through his processor but suddenly he declared that he would find a way. He was tired of craving for Felicity's presence and her beautiful self.

He promised. He vowed. He had to be with her. His spark could no longer take it it. The loneliness and the separation of his spark with her was too much. He was so sure that it wasn't love that pulled him so much, but a need. Something he needed.

He needed Felicity.

_I need you._

His dearest student, friend, maybe lover. He wasn't sure. He just needed to be with her. After he said his goodbye he paused. He remained silent because Felicity was still speaking. She was still talking to him in that nervous and unsure tone that made him smile at spark. She was so careful with him and his feelings. And he loved how she was so delicate with him. She knew she had to be blunt and careful with her words. She understood how his mind worked. How his feelings were still being rebuilt after so many years because of the harshness of the Pits and the war.

And with those final words that she said he hung up so very quietly and unsure. And he didn't think much of those words. He knew he should have but he forced them into the back of his helm to be reviewed later.

He had to put his plan into action.

He quickly got up from sitting on his berth in his quarters and made his way down the hall. It was now late afternoon and humans and Autobots alike walked with a lazy speed. After many patrols, some Decepticon alerts, and missions they were bound to be tired.

But Sunstreaker had found new vigor in his step. He was beyond exhausted and tired. He felt as if his frame would give out against his will but he continued on to Ratchet's medical bay.

The only mech who he truly trusted.

And when he arrived he made sure to close the medical bay doors tightly and lock them. Ratchet spun around from working on one of his broken tools and sputtered out a curse upon the unnaturally hectic mech. "The frag do you think you're doing mech? Did I delete something else from your processor too?"

Sunstreaker took him by his arm and harshly dragged him back to where the medic's office was. He locked the door behind him but when he turned back around he was faced with a livid medic, a wrench in hand. Sunstreaker didn't even question how or where he got it from. He just stood there hands up in defense.

"I just spoke to Felicity."

Ratchet immediately whacked him upside the helm. "I did delete something from your processor didn't I?!" He yelled.

He went to go unlock his office door but Sunstreaker stood in the way rubbing his helm and giving him a livid look. "She needs me!"

"And I need sanity. Yes, we all have something we need. Are you out of your fracking mind? She could be placed in danger because you contacted her. You know how crazy these humans are with their fraggin' government secrecy!"

Sunstreaker hissed. "Would you calm down and let me talk!?" He stepped in front of him with a glare.

Ratchet examine the mech before him. How he swayed on his peds a bit and how his tone, no matter how he spoke, was just tired. "Are you still having those memory relapses?"

"Yes…" He said tilting his helm. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why you locked me in my medical bay and office?"

Sunstreaker growled. "_Please_?!" He begged.

Ratchet rolled his optics and crossed his arms, leaning against his desk. "What?" He said bowing his helm in skepticism.

"I need your help." He paused. "You're the only one I truly trust because you know more about the bond between Felicity and me."

"Are these dreams being shared with her?"

"Maybe. But whenever I do the bond flares open and I always have to close it. But along with the open bond..." His words were lost in his mouth.

"You miss her. And the more you are exposed to her, the more you wish to see her?"

"The way you make it sound makes it seem like a pitiful romance. It is more than that Ratchet." He said in exasperation. "She needs me…"

The medic looked at the mech before him and simply examined him. "What are you asking me then?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you. I just need to see her."

"I'm not a miracle worker, Sunstreaker." Ratchet reminded, shaking his helm. "I am reluctant to help because our duties come before her."

"I'm tired of that! I just need to get to her. This place is a fraggin' joke anyway…"

"You always said that about the Autobots anyway. Don't use that excuse now."

"Fragging Pits, medic! I am pouring my fraggin' spark out at your peds and you still make jokes. Who is taking this seriously, again?"

"You remind me so much of Sideswipe when you do that."

Sunstreaker growled and unlocked the door and went to walk out but Ratchet grabbed him by his shoulder and sighed. "Sunstreaker." He called softly.

The mech spun around, his expression so tired and done. Ratchet sighed, finally giving in. "Felicity had helped you survive a few years ago. And she may help you again. Whatever may be triggering these dreams is surely not what I found but maybe something you really have to find. In your spark. Maybe she can help again." He said with a gentle tone.

Sunstreaker looked to the ground and then away tot he wall thinking. They always seemed to peice each other together so well. He looked back up to the older mech. "Maybe." He paused with a frown. "But it is I that has to help her."

Ratchet paused upon those words. "I won't ask for details but I can help you get to her. Even for a short time.."

"Anything." The golden mech said shaking his helm.

"Recently we've been receiving supplies from an area nearby where Felicity lives. It is a two hour drive from where the warehouse stores the shipments." He spun around to look at his datapad on the desk. "But for some strange reason and human confusion, Primus help them, it was sent to the wrong warehouse. Someone needs to escort it to the warehouse it was originally supposed to be sent to."

"Let me guess that would be me?"

"Sadly yes. As a matter of fact the human leading the trades, this Lisa King, has specifically requested you." He raised a questionable optic ridge at this. "Strange, I swear it was supposed to be Bumblebee and I...Perhaps my reports are mixing together. I am old you know."

Sunstreaker huffed rolling his optics. "Continue."

"Sadly, you have to deal with humans that are not Felicity. But because the escort only takes a few hours you will have time to see her."

"That's fine. I don't care. Whatever will let me see Felicity and stay true to my 'duties' as you put it."

"You will be given four days to make sure it is shipped here."

Sunstreaker took the pad out of his hands. "What is being delivered anyway?" He read over the list and looked up at him in shock. "Cybertronian technology?! From who? The humans?! Definitely not Cybertronians..."

Ratchet shrugged. "I questioned it myself but the human in charge of these shipments said they are from Sector Seven. Leftover 'junk' they found in their archives. Who knew they had it."

Ratchet turned away. "Makes me wonder what else they have, honestly."

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics not liking the content of such a list. "Seriously though…Hasn't Optimus seen this? It's-."

Ratchet cut him off. "Don't think too much Sunstreaker. You leave tonight by the way. I would start packing." He said unlocking his office door but he stopped and turned to him. "Oh, the next time you lock me in my office I will fraggin' knock you out cold with my wrench. They will not find your body."

* * *

><p>Optimus was unsure with the medic. He trusted the mech many times with his life, decisions, and his spark. This time he wasn't too sure. "You are sending Sunstreaker because he wished to take both Bumblebee's and your place?"<p>

Ratchet shrugged. "He is stir crazy. I know him more than you, Optimus and you do not want to see him when he is stir crazy." Half lying, half truth.

The Autobot leader raised an optic ridge. Nearby Lennox had his arms crossed, a knowing smile on his lips as he looked up to the medic. Ratchet simply ignored such a smile. The human cleared his throat. "I guess I should round up a transport for him huh?"

Ratchet nodded his helm simply ignoring his knowing tone. "That would be appreciated."

"Will he need someone to accompany him?" The leader asked tilting his helm.

"It is a simple errand. No need." The medic waved his hand nonchalantly. "He can handle a few human I imagine."

Lennox made a uneasy sound in his throat. "Representation of N.E.S.T. will take a hit, but I suppose Dino on a good day has already done that."

Both Ratchet and Optimus agreed.


End file.
